Cats from the future
by Jatekos3
Summary: NOT CONTINUING-The battle against the Dark Forest was won; but then, something strange happened. A warrior of ThunderClan, Ivypool awakes in RiverClan's camp. If that wasn't enough, she finds horrible things out: nor the battle, nor the great journey has happened yet; additionally, it turns out, that she has a "friend" too, but not one she expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hawkfrost**

A paw nudged Hawkfrost. He growled, opening his eyes and aiming with unsheathed claws for his enemy. He realized too late his surroundings had changed completely, and instead of Brambleclaw or Ivypool standing in front of him, there was Mistystar, or as he knew her, Mistyfoot, the deputy of RiverClan.

His paw stopped in mid-air, and he stared at it confused. His eyes widened. His paw wasn't transparent. It was there… And he could feel the air surrounding it. It was strange. Hawkfrost blinked more times, staring at his paw. He wasn't in the Dark Forest, that's for sure. But even if he was by the lake, then he wouldn't be able to feel the wind, or anything else. The grass beneath his paws, the sand, the water… it felt as if they weren't even there.

Hawkfrost couldn't believe Mistyfoot was standing in front of him. She was RiverClan, after all. And he was supposed to be in ThunderClan's camp. How could he be here, in RiverClan's _old_ camp?!

Then he remembered: he was killed. Again. By the same cat: _Brambleclaw_. Only one thought of his half-brother was enough to make him furious. That traitor!

And he wasn't the only one who had betrayed him: Ivypool, his former apprentice was a traitor too. Though he had to admit she had always impressed him with her fighting skills and her courage. Of course he had some other thoughts about her too, but her betrayal made him change his mind.

"Hawkfrost, are you okay?" Mistyfoot asked when she noticed his reaction. The tom blinked a few times, clearing his mind.  
>"Uh… yeah… I guess… It was just a nightmare…" he meowed slowly, and sheathed his claws. The deputy sighed.<br>"If you're not feeling good, then-"  
>"I'm okay." Hawkfrost interrupted her.<br>"Great. Then you can finally go on that hunting patrol. Ivypool is already waiting for you." she explained, then left.

_Ivypool?! What is she talking about…? _he wondered. Ivypool was a Thunder-cat, moreover her parents were at this time barely more than kits.  
>He yawned and stretched his limbs. Mistyfoot didn't say he had to leave immediately, did she? He was surprised when he realized how much energy he had. He touched his troath with a paw. His wound was gone.<p>

Hawkfrost left the warrior's den. He could barely hold back a loud hiss when he spotted a familiar form. It was Ivypool… it was really her. She stared at her paws. Her wounds from the battle vanished, her silver-tabby-and-white pelt wasn't soaked with blood anymore.

Hawkfrost walked past her, whispering a quiet 'Come with me'. He heard her pawsteps as she obeyed and followed him. He didn't look back at her, and no one said anything. When he was sure they were far enough from camp, he quickly turned around, taking the she-cat by surprise.

He unsheathed his claws and leaped at her. He could pin her down before she could say 'carp'. He bent down and the she-cat's ears flattened, her eyes flashing.  
>"Tell me your last will!" he sneered. Ivypool's eyes widened and she wailed quietly. Hawkfrost grinned gloatingly at her.<br>"What is it? Are you frightened, my dear?" he asked in a faked sweet tone.  
>The she-cat yowled angrily and wriggled beneath him, then kicked his belly forcefully, but the tom didn't even flinch. He bared his teeth and grinned at her.<br>"Let's make your death slow." he growled. He didn't care if anyone heard or saw him. But before he could hurt her, he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"  
>Hawkfrost was distracted, and his grip on Ivypool loosened. She punched his neck and was able to free herself from him. The tom hissed at her.<br>"Stop!" Mothwing shouted.

His sister glanced at him, then at Ivypool, and she narrowed her eyes.  
>"Is everything alright between the two of you?" she asked worriedly.<br>"Yeah, we're fine…" Hawkfrost replied as quickly as he could. "We were just playing… a game." he explained, hoping his sister wouldn't notice his uncertainty. The silver tabby she-cat shot him a 'you-lying-piece-of-fox-dung-look', but she still didn't say a word.

Mothwing rolled her eyes. "A _game_? It's not a game if you play with unsheathed claws. You're both warriors now, you should be able to think!"  
>"It wasn't my idea!" Ivypool hissed, glaring at the tom.<br>"Not that you protested!" Hawkfrost shot back at her.  
>"Not that I knew-"<p>

"Hey, calm down! You're best friends, you shouldn't fight like that!" the medicine cat stepped between them.  
>"<em>What?<em>" Ivypool gasped. "Don't worry, we can handle this ourselves." she added immediately when Mothwing stared at her confused. "We never fought with unsheathed claws, this was a stupid idea, I admit that. We will probably not do it anymore."  
>"It was nice seeing you Mothwing, but we're on a hunting patrol…" Hawkfrost implied.<br>"Alright. See you later, but hopefully without any injuries!" his sister shouted when she left.

**Ivypool**

Hawkfrost turned to her, his cold eyes filled with anger. Ivypool unsheathed her claws, in the case he wanted to attack her again. But to her surprise he only snarled.  
>"Come. This way."<p>

She followed the tom, but kept a distance. Even if some time had already passed since the great battle, she still didn't trust him. She always told herself she hated him with all her heart, but she knew that wasn't entirely true. When she really thought about it, he was the one who cheered her up when she felt as if she was Dovepaw's shadow.

Suddenly Hawkfrost stopped and sat down. The she-cat narrowed her eyes and stood there, waiting for him to do something.  
>"I have bad news. Unfortunately, it looks like we can't kill each other." he announced.<br>"We can't? Didn't you say you trained me too well?" she demanded.  
>"<em>We can't<em>." Hawkfrost repeated in tone that told her not to answer or interrupt him. "If we are really… 'best friends'…"  
>"But we're not." Ivypool declared. The tom hissed loudly, clearly annoyed by the interruption. The she-cat tried to repress a loud chuckle.<br>"Shut up and listen to me! If Mothwing is right, then the whole clan thinks that's true. And what do you think, what would they think if we suddenly wanted to see the other lying dead? I would like to know how you could explain that to them. Especially when you don't even really know how they would react." He growled.  
>"But-"<br>"No 'buts'! If we were simple clanmates, I could easily slice your throath open, throw you in the river and say I found you dead! But now, that we know we're so-called 'best friends', they would expect me to be at your side most of the time! Do you understand? Even if we started to avoid each other, and tell our clanmates we had an argument, they would expect us to get together after some time!" he snarled at her.

Ivypool took a deep breath. "Then please tell me what you want from me. If you really think your- I mean, our clanmates would freak out…"  
>"Well we will have to act as if we… you know, as if we were friends. Share prey, hunt and fight together, and… ugh, even <em>protect<em> the other, during a battle and when… I don't know, when for example Blackclaw or someone claws on you."  
>"How do you mean 'protect in a battle or when someone claws on you'? RiverClan cats don't attack their own clanmates, do they?"<br>"No, of course not, fishbrain! I mean if he… uf, tells you you're an idiot because..." Hawkfrost stared at the sky for a moment, narrowing his eyes and searching for words. "… because you have blue eyes, then I could say Mistyfoot has blue eyes too. And she's the clan's deputy, after all. I guess he would leave you alone then."

"So I should be prepared that your- _our_ clanmates will mock me like that?" Ivypool stared at him. _You don't mean that seriously, do you?  
><em>"That was just an example!" the tom glared. "I will give you some time to think about it. That means you will have to give me your answer before we go back to the camp. Now let's go and hunt." Hawkfrost mewed, his tail twitching impatiently. Ivypool rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I hope you know you only could get free because I didn't want to hurt you in front of a witness." the tom added, baring his teeth and growling.  
>"Oh, of course I know, great and mighty Hawkfrost!" Ivypool mewed calmly. <em>Mousebrain!<em> She thought.  
>"That's good, tiny-whiny Ivypool." the tom retorted, glaring at her. At this, the she-cat let out a furious hiss and leaped at him. But unfortunately, the tom expected that as her reaction, and he could easily roll out of her way. Ivypool turned, but couldn't see him. Before she could do anything, Hawkfrost crashed into her side. She lost her balance when he hit her with a blow, and a heartbeat later the tom captured her. Ivypool hissed in Hawkfrost's face, but he only examined her with a despised look.<br>"Have you forgotten _everything_ what I've taught you?" he criticized and let her up. The she-cat growled angrily.  
>"And maybe now we could start hunting for our clan!" Hawkrfost snapped and ran, not waiting for her answer.<p>

**A/N: I know the plot is strange. I somehow came up with this idea, and I decided to write&publish it. If you like the story leave a review! It encourages me **_**a **__**lot**_**. ;)**

**(this is a HawkxIvy story, so if you hate the pairing then don't continue with reading)**

**Cover image belongs to X-AskIvypool-X on deviantart. (got permission from him/her to use it)  
>Wariors belong to Erin Hunter<strong>

**May contain spoilers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hawkfrost's POV**

Hawkfrost led Ivypool to the river.  
>"Now, I think you never fished before." He began. "I already taught you a move that would be good here, but I guess you don't remember which one it was. I'm going to show it again. And then it's your turn."<p>

He crouched down and moved forward with his chin stretched out, whiskers drawn back. Then his muzzle darted forward, and he grasped a fish from the river. He bit down hard, then placed his prey on the floor. He licked his lips, but he remembered they weren't allowed to eat their prey on a hunting-patrol. The fish's taste was great, and he longed for a bite. He hadn't felt the taste of living prey on his tongue for years!

"Now you try it." He ordered to Ivypool. "Come here."  
>"I think I didn't really see what you did. Could you please show it again?" she begged. The tom almost twitched his whiskers. She never acted like that. Did she forget who he was?<br>"You're just afraid of the river, _Softpaw_." Hawkfrost rolled his eyes, enjoying her offended look when he called her by her new nickname.  
>"No, I just don't want to get wet! And I think my paw is hurt!" she complained. Yes, she definitely forgot what he expected from her. But that wasn't a problem, she would get used to it soon enough anyway.<br>"Come here and try it, drypaw. You are lucky other cats aren't here, because they expect you to be able to catch a stupid fish! Demonstrate the move, and I will tell what you did completely wrong." he growled.

**Ivypool's POV**

Ivypool swallowed a hiss and approached the river. But instead of doing what the tom just said, she sat down and licked her paw.  
>"What are you doing?" Hawkfrost hissed, and Ivypool knew he was <em>really <em>annoyed. Bingo! That was her goal.  
>"My paw is hurt." she lied again, and showed him the one she had just licked. The tom curled his lip, snarling loudly. He came closer to her, and that was what the she-cat wanted. He stopped when he was a whisker-lenght away from her.<br>"Listen here, mange-breath. I _don't_ care about your stupid paw…" he growled. Ivypool didn't listen to the last part, because she struck her paw in the river. Then she slapped him, splashing water into his face. Hawkfrost closed his eyes just before she touched him, and when he opened them again, water was dropping down from chin and whiskers. He let out a sound, but Ivypool couldn't decide if it was a low growl, a sigh, a moan or maybe a mixture of those.

"I see you want to play like that. Fine." The tom mewed in a calm tone. With a quick move, he pushed her with a paw, unbalancing her. Ivypool fell into the river. When she was able to climb out again, her pelt was completely soaked with water, moreover she was three fox-lenghts away from the place where she'd fallen in.

She hissed loudly when Hawkfrost emerged. He grinned widely at her.  
>"Oh Ivypool, you just made my day!" he laughed.<br>"Then enjoy it, _Stoneheart_, because this was definitely the last time I did this!" Ivypool hissed and shook her pelt. Some water drops reached the tom, but he didn't seem to care. She was proud of herself she came up with a nickname like this.  
>"How do you know?" he challenged, and before the she-cat could react, he pushed her again. But she tilted to the side, and this time <em>he<em> lost his balance. He tripped over his own paw, and she bumped into him, making sure he fell in the cold water.

Hawkfrost quickly climbed out, and Ivypool noticed the water simply flowed down on his pelt. The tom shook his head.  
>"My, my, did you really think it would be so easy?" he asked.<p>

Then he leaped at her, and the she-cat flinched. But he landed in front of her. Ivypool gave him a confused look, just before he leaned closer and grabbed her scruff. She let out a hiss, but the tom pulled her until she was close to the river. Then he dropped her, but only her toes landed in the water. She hissed again, but rose to her full height.

"Cold? Oh sorry, I didn't notice." Hawkfrost growled. "Now demonstrate the move."  
>Ivypool let out an annoyed growl, but obeyed. She couldn't catch anything, but the tom said the move was okay, now she would have to try to catch something. Ts!<p>

Little bit later Ivypool finally caught a fish. She hissed when the strange taste met her tongue, and she let the prey fall. The fish wriggled, and made it back to the water. Hawkfrost snorted.  
>"Next time maybe you should-"<br>"I know!" the she-cat hissed.

The tom rolled his eyes, turning around and grumbling. He caught another fish with easiness, and he then sat down and glanced at her.  
>"I think we had enough time. We can go back now. So, what do you think?"<br>"Think about what?"  
>Hawkfrost rolled his eyes again and growled irritated. "About acting as if we were able to stand each other for more than a heartbeat."<br>"Oh… I… I think that's okay. I mean, I will act like that if you will do the same." Ivypool said hesitantly.  
>"Of course. But let's declare something: when we're alone, and no other cat is around, we can do whatever we want to. Except for attacking each other." he mewed.<br>"Alright." The she-cat nodded. She raised an eyebrow and added. "I always knew you were afraid I could beat you!" she boasted, even though she knew why he didn't want to fight. Scars don't disappear by themselves.  
>"Hadn't you had enough?" Hawkfrost asked. "I'm not sure you could bear losing <em>again<em>." he mewed in a high-pitched tone.  
>"Okay, maybe you're right." Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Could you tell me if my new nickname Softpaw or Drypaw is, at least?"<br>"It's Softpaw."  
>"Then why did you call me 'drypaw'?" the she-cat asked. Hawkfrost let out an annoyed moan.<br>"A RiverClan-cat who doesn't want to get wet paws is a drypaw." he told her. "And now let's go back." he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ivypool**

Ivypool followed Hawkfrost back to camp. When they arrived they both headed to the fresh-kill pile, and she spotted a water vole laying on the fishes.  
>"Can we take that water vole over there?" she asked, looking at Hawkfrost with pleading eyes. He only rolled his again.<br>"If you want to…" he answered, sounding like he didn't care. Okay, he _really_didn't care. She almost growled frustrated. Was she mousebrained? She just looked at the tom pleadingly! She should act like a warrior, not like a kit!

The she-cat grabbed the prey. Hawkfrost signalled her to come. Ivypool lay down next to him, but not close enough to let their fur brush. She glanced at the tom for a moment, and he gave her a nod of approval.  
>"No need to come closer." he warned her with a serious look.<br>"I don't like you either, don't forget that." she shot back, rolling her eyes.

After they had eaten the prey, they both shuffled awkwardly.  
>"Well… let's talk about something." Hawkfrost mewed nervously.<br>"Okay." Ivypool replied.

And the next few minutes passed in silence.

It was slowly getting dark. Both cats stared at their paws, thinking about what they could say to the other. They couldn't really find a personal topic, so they talked about the weather, which wasn't the most interesting thing on the world. Hawkfrost told her about the RiverClan-cats' thoughts on the other clans, half-clan cats, and the way RiverClan cats cursed (well, that was important too!).  
>"We don't say 'mousebrain' or 'foxdung', like you Thunder-cats." he had said.<br>"What do you say then?" she had replied, rolling her eyes.  
>"Well... frog dirt, fish breath, fish guts, fishbrain... I guess that would be enough for you." the tom had whispered so no other could hear him.<br>"Oh, wonderful." Ivypool had murmured. Her voice had been unenthusiastic, but in the inside she was laughing. Hawkfrost was listing curses as if it was completely normal.

Hawkfrost's voice was gruff, and the she-cat had to force herself to stay calm. Two moons passed since the great battle, for StarClan's sake! Couldn't he get over with that? At least a _little bit_? _No_. she answered her own question. _He's Hawkfrost_.

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, and Ivypool knew he wasn't concentrating on her. And suddenly he spoke.  
>"Let's go for a walk."<br>"Why? Where to?"  
>"Because it's better than sitting and staring at our paws. And you will see when we are there."<br>"If you can't tell me where you want to go-"  
>"You wouldn't know anyways, you don't know this territory, do you? This is the old forest, if you haven't noticed yet." the tom commented. Ivypool glared at him. She wasn't mousebrained! How could he be that wicked?<br>"Good. Are you sure nobody minds if we go for a walk?" she replied instead.  
>"Stay here." Hawkfrost replied.<p>

A little bit later he returned. "Mistyfoot said we can go for a walk if we check the border to ThunderClan first." He told her. "Is that okay?" he asked, though the coldness of his eyes told her he didn't care. It surprised Ivypool that he tried to act like he did. He took his idea of acting like friends quite seriously.  
>"Yeah. Let's go."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ivypool**

"Hey! Stoneheart slow down, for StarClan's sake!" Ivypool yelled and Hawkfrost finally slowed his pace. He had been running so rapidly she thought he wanted to get rid of her (and that was probably true).  
>"StarClan!" he repeated and sneered. "ThunderClan's border is this way, Softpaw." he added.<br>Wonderful. If she used his nickname, he used hers too. Good to know.  
>She also noticed that he had rolled his eyes when he repeated StarClan's name. She didn't understand why he was so mad. But that was normal, wasn't it? He died -twice- and she never did. She couldn't know how it felt, and she didn't wanted to know it for <em>many<em> more years. But why would he be mad at StarClan if they didn't kill him? Then she had an idea. StarClan certainly didn't kill him -they only appeared in the biggest time of need-, so that meant that they rejected him. But that was what he had deserved, or not?

Ivypool made a silent note to herself to ask him about it - if he was in that mood, of course.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Leafpaw stayed in her own territory this day." Hawkfrost commented when he scented the air.<br>"Who's Leafpaw?"  
>"Leafpool."<br>"Oh. What do you mean by 'this day'?"  
>"Well, she thinks, that just because she's a medicine cat <em>apprentice<em> and Firestar's kin she can do whatever she wants to. So she likes to cross the border. One day I even caught her and a warrior stealing prey!"  
>"I don't believe that." Ivypool stared at him. It was still surpising for her that he was <em>alive.<em> He was patrolling. And he was her clanmate –_for_ _real_.  
>"They chased a squirrel and they were a fox-lenght in my territory!" Hawkfrost hissed.<br>"But if the squirrel was in ThunderClan's territor, that makes it a ThunderClan-squirrel!" Ivypool argued.  
>"Squirrels don't know where the territories are, but cats do! They should have been more careful. And then ThunderClan cats are <em>surprised<em> that the other clans-"  
>"Okay, I get it." The she-cat interrupted him, not interested in his thoughts about her former clan.<br>"Great. Now let's go."  
>"Where to?" Ivypool asked again.<br>"You'll see." Hawkfrost replied.  
>"Tell me something about the place and I won't cross ThunderClan's border." Ivypool offered. The tom only twitched an ear.<br>"You wouldn't dare." he told her calmly.  
>"Wanna bet?" the she-cat challenged. She crouched down and jumped dangerously close to the border. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes, and Ivypool knew she was annoying him.<br>"The Fourtrees. I thought you would like to see it, because you won't have any other chance for it." he said, his tone entirely unenthusiastic.  
>"Oh. Well, that's… nice from you…" Ivypool mewed, tilting her head. She didn't mean her words –Hawkfrost <em>wasn't<em> nice -, but he was doing a favour. The silver-white she-cat wondered if he expected the same from her. _He can wait for that!_ she thought.  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's go." Hawkfrost answered impatiently, not hearing what she said. That didn't even surprise Ivypool.<p>

Even if he was alive now, he was still the unpredictable, hot-headed, mousebrained Hawkfrost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hawkfrost**

Hawkfrost made his way to the bridge. Ivypool stopped right in front of it, narrowing her eyes and observing the twoleg-thing.  
>"Just come, Softpaw! It won't bite." he shouted at her. "Or you can stand there for the whole night, if you want to!"<br>"Shut up, Stoneheart!" she yelled back and followed him.

Hawkfrost led the she-cat to the place. "This is the Fourtrees. Should I show you around or would you like to take a look there without my presence?" he asked. His voice was still unenthusiastic and cold, but that wasn't strange. She had betrayed him! He had no reason to be friendly with her. Even if she was his clanmate, or 'best friend', he still didn't really like to be with her.

"I… I would rather look around without your comments, but could you please come with me? It's much more frightening and boring alone. And I don't even know this territory!" Ivypool declared. "It wouldn't be good if I accidentally crossed a border."  
>"So you want me to come with you and stay silent? Hmm." Hawkfrost narrowed his icy eyes. Ivypool raised an eyebrow.<br>"Or maybe you don't want to be with me, _friend?" _she mocked him.  
>"Alright." He mewed, standing up. "If you're so frightened."<br>"Thanks" the she-cat mewed and bounded forward.

"Is that the Great Rock? Where the leaders speak, right?" she asked him. The tom only nodded, not saying anything as he promised.  
>"This is so much different from the lake!" she said. "And maybe there is even more space here! If I would have been an apprentice here, then Firestar surely would have brought me to <em>every<em> Gathering. There's so much space here! And-"  
>"Okay, would you do me a favour and slow down a little bit?" Hawkfrost asked her. He was taken aback by her enthusiasm. And she spoke her thoughts loudly. He didn't expect her to do any of that.<p>

The she-cat giggled, making sure the tom knew she was annoying him on purpose.  
>"Sorry! But this place is so amazing! And by the way I thought you already knew I'm hyperactive!" she shouted. <em>You're not. You're only like that if you're motivated<em>. Hawkfrost thought to himself.  
>"I bet if we brought all four clans here, with kits and elders and queens and with <em>every <em>warrior and apprentice, there would be still place for a fifth clan!" she mewed, and the tom chuckled by her stupid announcement.  
>"I don't think you would have enough time to do that."<br>"Huh? You know I said that on purpose, don't you? And what do you mean by 'I wouldn't have time for that?'" she tilted her head.  
>"Oh, nevermind." Hawkfrost quickly mewed, not wanting to tell her about SkyClan. Who cared about some cats far away from here? No one. And even he only heard from Mapleshade something about them, and she had heard the information from some old Dark Forest cat. That cat was so close to fading like Mapleshade was when Hawkfrost had joined the Dark Forest. So he didn't know much either.<p>

Ivypool shivered. "Can we go back? It's so cold I'm freezing!" she mewed, taking the tom back to the present.  
>"Okay. This way." he murmured, leading her. Even if she remembered the way back, he wouldn't let her take the lead.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stay silent, and try not to trip over their tails." Hawkfrost whispered to Ivypool when they arrived at the camp.<br>"Okay, I know, I know!" she replied with a low, annoyed growl. "I have only one question. Do you know where my nest is supposed to be?"  
>"Somewhere close to mine." he answered.<p>

"See, I told you it's here." Hawkfrost whispered to Ivypool. She curled herself into a tight ball and let out a deep sigh.  
>"Oh, you were right, Stoneheart, wonderful. Good night" she mewed.<br>"Good night." he grumbled back_. I hope you'll have a nightmare, traitor!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ivypool**

Ivypool woke up when she heard a scream.  
>"Mistyfoot disappeared!"<br>She stepped slowly out of her nest.

"What is it now?" Hawkfrost moaned when she tripped over his paws.  
>"Sorry. Mistyfoot disappeared." she explained. The tom immediately got up.<br>"That's great news!" he purred.  
>"<em>Excuse<em> _me_?" Ivypool said.  
>"She was deputy. What do you think will happen if she goes missing? She'll be replaced."<br>"I don't know why I have forgotten that you're heartless." Ivypool glared.  
>"Mistyfoot isn't hurt, if you were worried about that. And you should watch your tongue." he growled, then continued more quietly: "You are speaking to RiverClan's new deputy."<br>"Mange-breath!" She turned her head away.

Hawkfrost snorted. "I will enjoy watch you suffer."  
>"That won't happen."<br>"Do you really think? There are many hunting patrols, there's dawn patrol, midnight patrol, sun-high patrol, anything you can imagine. Too bad I can't cut you into more pieces and send you out on all of them!" He sighed dramatically. "But I think I can't send you on a hunting patrol either, especially with cats who can fish. You would feel so jealous that they have an ability you don't!" he mocked her.  
>"Me! Jealous of cats who can fish! I think you should rather visit the medicine cat because you are hallucinating!" she hissed. The tom's eyes flashed, and he let out a growl.<br>"I suggest you to act as if you were a RiverClan cat!" he warned quietly.

Then he turned around and left. Ivypool hissed and followed him outside. Other cats were already there, and a spotted she-cat yowled.  
>"Let all cats old enough to swim gather!"<br>Ivypool narrowed her eyes. _Is that Leopardstar?,_ she asked herself.

A cat appeared at Ivypool's side. "Hey! Mind if I join you?"  
>She glanced to the cat and recognized Mothwing.<br>"No, of course not. Did… did you know Hawkfrost thinks he will be appointed as the new deputy?" she asked hesitantly.  
>"I know, I know! He only wants to serve his clan."<br>"I know, but he shouldn't be so sure about this!"  
>"He only wants to prove he is just as good as any other cat, despite that our father is T-" the she-cat cut herself off. "He wants to show everyone that even if he's not clanborn, he is still a great warrior." she murmured. Then she added quietly. "Remember when he told you about Tadpole? Hawkfrost still misses him. I think... that he wants to prove <em>himself<em> that he can live without him."  
><em>Who is Tadpole?<em> Ivypool almost asked. _And why couldn't Hawkfrost be able to live without him? He wants to be the deputy, why are telling me stuff from some cat I don't even know?_  
>"Oh. I.. just worry about him." she lied. She couldn't see the connection between Tadpole and Hawkfrost.<br>"There's no need for that." Mothwing purred. "He can take care of himself."  
>The silver-tabby gave her a curt nod. <em>You have no idea.<em>

**Hawkfrost**

Hawkfrost stood next to his leader; she appointed him to be her temporary deputy, as long as they don't know anything from Mistyfoot. The tom knew she was going to come back, but he hoped that that changed...

After Leopardstar had dismissed the meeting, he organized the patrols, then padded to Ivypool and Mothwing.  
>"Hello." He sat down. His sister purred loudly.<br>"I'm so proud of you! Congratulations!"  
>"Thanks." He turned his gaze to Ivypool, giving her a look that told her to say something like that too. She got the message and faked a smile.<br>"Congratulations! You've earned it." She mewed. "Can you tell me which patrols I'm in?" she added, eyes flashing.  
>"Hunting patrol with me."<br>"Again?" she moaned and Mothwing snickered.  
>"Indeed. I expect you to catch more prey this time!" he grinned gloatingly.<p>

Hawkfrost and Ivypool went to the river. The tom wanted to test her swimming skill -he had taugt her how to fight in water, but he knew the murky river of the Dark Forest was nothing like the one in RiverClan's old, and in its new territory. And while she learned, she could also catch a few fishes. If she was good enough, of course.

"Hawkfrost?" Ivypool called his name before he could explain what he wanted to do.  
>"Huh?" he twitched an ear, stepping close to the river and watching his prey move.<br>"Who's Tadpole?" Ivypool asked. The tom span around.  
>"Where did you hear that name?" he hissed at her. The she-cat growled.<br>"Mothwing! And she said you already told me about him." She narrowed her eyes.  
>"No, I didn't."<br>"Well then maybe it's time."  
>Hawkfrost growled loudly. "Tadpole was my brother."<br>"Was?" Ivypool asked.  
>"He's dead." he snarled.<br>"Oh. And..." the silver-and-white tabby struggled with her words. "How did he die?"  
>"He drowned." the tom growled. Images of Tadpole's death flashed in front of his eyes and his fur began to rise. Ivypool stayed silent for a while.<br>"How old were you when he died?" she asked quietly. Hawkfrost didn't notice she was standing next to him.  
>"Five or six moons old. I can't remember." he grumbled.<p>

After a heartbeat of stillness he turned his head to her. "Why do you want to know, anyway? It's none of your business." he said quietly, but his voice contained a dangerous edge.  
>"Hawkfrost." Ivypool sighed. The tom could tell she had enough of his attitude; she didn't argue, she didn't growl back, she didn't threaten him.<br>The silver-and-white tabby simply moved close to him and brushed her tail along his back. Hawkfrost almost flinched from the affectionate touch. What did she want to get with her kindness? He didn't need her sympathy. He wasn't a kit!  
>"I'm sorry for that, you fishbrain." Ivypool mewed. The brown tabby didn't look at her, so she probably couldn't see his frown. He couldn't decide if she was honest or not. And he didn't care anyway.<br>"At least you learned something." he replied, referring to her calling him a fishbrain. He heard Ivypool sigh again, but that one was so quiet he had barely heard it.  
>"You're hopeless." she declared and moved away from him.<p>

Hopeless? No. _She_ was hopeless, not him! Did she really think he would sit here and discuss his feelings with her? Did she ever notice he was a _tom,_ and not a she-cat? Hawkfrost had to force himself not to make any sound.  
>"Whatever." he said at last. "And now we're going to test what you know about swimming." he told her, feeling triumph at her unenthusiastic expression. This should be good.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ivypool**

A half moon passed.

The two-legs destroyed the Fourtrees, and Ivypool was glad Hawkfrost 'convinced' her to visit it.

Nothing really happened. She argued every day with the mousebrained tom, but both cats started to get used to their new lifestyle. It seemed that Hawkfrost was now friendlier, because he didn't growl or roll his eyes whenever she said something (mousebrained). Instead, he added something even more stupid. He could make her laugh. And sometimes, that was really rare, but he was also able to talk with her about ThunderClan without any insulting comment. Or about StarClan, but that only happened once.

Now, they were on a patrol. Hawkfrost thought that even if they wouldn't spend so much time in this territory anymore, she needed to know where the borders are. It was really strange for Ivypool that she was now a _River_Clan cat, and ThunderClan was the enemy. She didn't think she could get used to it, but now she doubted that.

"Shh! Stop moving." Hawkfrost suddenly hissed. Ivypool pricked her ears and heard pawsteps. A grey tom emerged, and the brown tabby next to her relaxed.  
>"Stormfur! Where have you been?" he asked, though his voice was cold.<br>"Hello Hawkfrost, Ivypool." He grinned at her. "I… I was at the sun-drown place."  
>"Where?" Ivypool repeated confused.<br>"I'm going to tell you later."  
>"And where did you leave Feathertail?" Hawkfrost demanded.<br>"She… she died." The tom whispered.

**Hawkfrost**

"Feathertail was his littermate." Hawkfrost explained quietly to Ivypool. Stormfur sighed.  
>"Can we go to camp?" he asked.<br>"Sure." The brown tabby replied. He noticed the grey tom took a step towards Ivypool, but he was faster. He went up to her, blocking the way between the two. _Just what did he think?_ He forced himself not to growl.

Ivypool gave him a confused look, obviously surprised by his sudden move.

After Stormfur explained what happened with Feathertail, the clan surrounded him. Some were happy he returned safe, but others glared at him, whispering to each other. They were angry, surely because he was much healthier. Though RiverClan was lucky, because the river was relatively rich with prey.

Hawkfrost almost jumped out of his fur when Leopardstar spoke to him. "Hawkfrost!"  
>"Yes?" he turned immediately.<br>"Tell Stormfur I want to talk with him and you." the she-cat mewed.

**Ivypool**

"What did you talk about?" Ivypool asked when Hawkfrost emerged.  
>"Nothing important. He wants Leopardstar to come to the Fourtrees, to meet the other leaders. He was talking about a sign." The tom yawned.<br>"Will you go too?"  
>"They won't see anything, but I will go. I did that last time too." Hawkfrost meowed. Ivypool hesitated.<br>"And do you know when Mistyfoot will come back?" she whispered. The tom's whiskers twitched.  
>"Soon."<br>"And when is that exactly?"  
>"I don't remember." Hawkfrost confessed.<p>

For a minute there was silence.  
>"Wanna go for a walk?" the brown tabby asked. Ivypool shrugged.<br>"Okay. Better than sitting here and doing nothing."

"Do you know where we are now?" Hawkfrost asked. The she-cat rolled her eyes.  
>"Stop testing me! I'm sick of it."<br>"I will stop if you know these things perfectly. So, where are we now, _Ivypaw_?"  
>"Close to WindClan's border, <em>Hawkkit<em>." Ivypool replied.  
>"Correct! You passed your assesment." Hawkfrost rolled his eyes. "Do you have a topic you want to talk about, or should I say something?" he offered in a bored tone.<br>"You had declared it more than a million times that you're not interested in my stories. So you can speak, if you really want to. I allow it, my _dear best friend_!" the she-cat mewed friviously.

"Thank you, _honey."_ Hawkfrost replied in his deep voice, but still in a bored tone. "Well, what happened after I… " he swallowed. "...you know, after I 'faded away'?" he asked. Ivypool's eyes widened.  
>"You mean you want to know who won?"<br>"Yeah, that comes later. But what happened right after my death? I mean, did anyone else die? And by 'anyone' I mean Bramleclaw."  
>"Well, right after Bramble… claw settled you, Tigerstar appeared." She explained, almost telling him Brambleclaw's new name.<br>"What did he say? Did he even care?" Hawkfrost asked. His tone sounded like he already knew the answer, but his eyes told Ivypool he hoped his father _did_ care.  
>"Well… he attacked Firestar… and was defeated…" she said slowly, not wanting to tell the tom he even <em>praised<em> Brambleclaw for killing him.  
>"And he didn't say anything about me?"<br>"No." Ivypool lied.  
>"He really didn't say anything?" the tom asked.<br>"No. Nothing." She replied. Hawkfrost muttered an unsatisfied 'Mhm'. _But it's still better than letting you know what he really thought about you! Even if you deserved it._ Ivypool sighed mentally.

"And what happened then?" he asked.  
>"We won the battle."<br>"Nobody else died, nothing happened?" Hawkfrost's whiskers twitched.  
>"No." The she-cat lied again, not telling him Firestar lost his final life.<br>"Boring. And what happened after the battle?"  
>"We sat vigil and buried our dead clanmates." She explained with a frown. Did he think they feasted on their clanmates' corpses, or what?<br>"OK." the tom murmured. Ivypool felt a little satisfaction. He still didn't say things like 'thank you' or 'please' -except when he was mocking her-, but that 'OK' was still better than nothing.

"Did anything change?" Hawkfrost asked again after a half minute silence.  
>"How do you mean that?"<br>"Your life. Did your clanmates fear you, after they found out you trained in the Dark Forest? Do you still think you are your sister's shadow?" he twitched his whiskers again. Ivypool wondered why he was so curious. He didn't act like that before.  
>"I… think there were some cats who were afraid of me, but nobody really showed it. And I'm definetly not my sister's echo. We are like… best friends." She mewed with a laugther. The tom raised an eyebrow.<br>"Best friends like us?" he stared at her with a blank expression.  
>"No, a little bit closer, and you know there is a difference between-"<br>"I know, I know." Hawkfrost interrupted her. "Then you two are… I mean, you were happy. That's good."

Ivypool nodded, though she was asking herself if this was the truth. Even if it was _her _who risked her life every night, ThunderClan didn't really care about her. She was still known as Dovewing's sister, and not as Ivypool. Or maybe she was the only one who thought that? Wasn't she able to notice that her former clan had respected her too?

Her sister was expecting Bumblestripe's kits, though she never said out loud they were _his_. Ivypool thought she could've met Tigerheart, because she noticed Dovewing was yawning all day long sometimes. She hoped she was wrong.

It seemed the whole clan was obsessed with her. Everybody talked about her, and they imagined her kits: great warriors, just like their mother. Ivypool asked herself if she was still jealous. Was that the reason she felt so lonely?

And her sister thought her mate, Bumblestripe was _much_ more important than her. Once when they were sharing a mouse the tom appeared in the entrance, and Dovewing completely forgot about her. Like she never existed.  
>Ivypool thought about it some more. Didn't that happen when Bumblesrtipe had returned with deep wounds? Oh, mousedung! How could she be so mousebrained?<p>

"Yes, we were really happy." She repeated, though her voice trembled. She hadn't been paying enough attention to her sister, either. And she blamed Dovewing for that, like an apprentice!  
>"You didn't really convince me." Hawkfrost mewed, getting her attention.<br>"Well… the clan still thought she was a gift from StarClan." she confessed, pouting a little. She flinched when the tom brushed his tail along her spine and leaned close to her.  
>"You don't deserve a sister who doesn't appreciate you." he breathed in her ear. Ivypool didn't respond. She felt hot beneath her pelt, though she didn't know if she was embarrassed or horrified. She couldn't decide if she wanted to move away from the tom or not. It was unusual for him to be so caring.<p>

Hawkfrost licked her between the ears and Ivypool had enough of it. She flinched from him.  
>"Stop it, okay?" she mewed, giving him a cold stare.<br>"Okay. It was only to comfort you, if you didn't know." the tom mewed, his eyes frostier than ever. "We can go back if you want to." he offered.

The she-cat only turned around, padding back to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ivypool**

"Stoneheart, do you want to sleep all day long?!" Ivypool muttered in Hawkfrost's ear. The tom grunted.  
>"Looks like you already know me, Softpaw."<br>"Then it'll be you who tells Mistyfoot the same thing. You know, she's the deputy now and not you! She wanted you to lead a dawn patrol, and I chose _you _instead of sleeping, so get up _now_!" she hissed quietly. Hawkfrost moaned, but at least he opened his eyes.

"You are lucky I can't kill you!" he growled then lead her to ThunderClan's border.

* * *

><p>Another wonderful day at ThunderClan's border. Ivypool had met another quite...<em> friendly<em> patrol. And some rogue who knew Hawkfrost.

"So, Hawkfrost would you please introduce your friend to me?" the rogue, a light brown she-cat asked.  
>"Oh yeah, sorry." Hawkfrost replied, stopping. "Sasha, this is Ivypool, my best friend. Ivypool, this is Sasha, my mother." he explained. Ivypool smiled a little bit. She felt uneasy. Hawkfrost shouldn't have introduced her as his best friend, even if this cat was his mother. She gave him a quick glance, and hoped he would get the message. But he wasn't looking at her.<br>"Hello, Sasha. Nice to meet you." she mewed. The she-cat gave her a nod as an answer. _We just saved you from Firestar's claws, but suddenly you can't say 'thank you'. Typical Hawkfrost!_ She thought.

"So, you're Hawkfrost's best friend? Then I hope you won't spread the word." Sasha mewed. At first Ivypool didn't know what she was talking about, but then she remembered she told the ThunderClan cats about Tigerstar.  
>"No, why would I? I wouldn't hate Hawkfrost because he is the son of someone who lived before I was born!" she purred, looking at him. The tom gave her a 'shut-up-you-fishbrain!'-look, but Ivypool didn't know what she did wrong.<p>

His mother narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Best friends, huh? You sure there isn't anything else?" she whispered to her son, though Ivypool could hear every word, realising she had sounded as if she liked the tom. Hawkfrost gave her a look that told her he wanted to kill her right now.  
>"Maybe there is, maybe not." Hawkfrost replied to Sasha. "Don't you want to see Mothwing? She would be happy to see you." he changed the topic.<br>"It would be great to hear about her!" Sasha purred.

"You are in huge trouble, Ivypaw!" Hawkfrost hissed to Ivypool when he was sure his mother couldn't hear a word. The she-cat couldn't repress a snicker. Until now she had thought he only called her Ivypaw to mock her, but judging from his stare he was embarrassed and forgot her name. He knew her by that name longer than by her warrior name, after all.  
>"I'm so sorry, Hawkkit." she rolled her eyes, smiling a little bit.<br>"Wonderful! Don't you dare purr again when you're talking about me! It will only make them believe we're more than friends! I mean, don't overplay it, okay?" he growled. The she-cat nodded.  
>"Calm down. This is only the second time I'm role-playing, you know." she reminded him. Hawkfrost's eyes flashed.<br>"Don't talk about that, only when we are _really_ alone!" he hissed, though Ivypool knew he only warned her. "And you have no idea what your betrayal meant for me."  
>"It wasn't betrayal, I stayed loyal to my clan!" the she-cat argued.<br>"From your point of view, it was loyalty, from mine it was betrayal." Hawkfrost told her, then left her side to approach his mother who waited for them two fox-lengths away.

Ivypool stared after him with both eyebrows raised.  
>"Hopeless." she muttered to herself as she began to follow him.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hawkfrost**

As they entered the camp, Mistyfoot greeted them. "Well, hello Sasha." she meowed. His mother dipped her head to the side.

"I'm not going to stay long" she told her. "After I talked to Hawkfrost and Mothwing, I'm leaving." The deputy nodded and walked away.

Hawkfrost turned to Ivypool when she poked him with a paw.

"I'll go and fetch something to eat." she meowed friendly and padded away. Hawkfrost stared after her, but then Sasha stroke him with her tail. He motioned her with a tailtwitch to follow him and lead her to the Mudfur's den. Mothwing noticed them immediately and greeted Sasha with a smile.

"Hello. What are you doing here? I thought you left." she meowed.

"I wanted to talk with you." their mother replied. "Can we talk somewhere... private?" she asked, looking worried. Mothwing nodded and lead them out of the den. Hawkfrost sat down next to his sister and pricked his ears. Sasha took a deep breath.

"I've heard some rumors about the forest being destroyed." she began. "I... I wanted to ask, if you wanted to leave the Clans and come with me." she finally said.

Mothwing stared at her wide-eyed and shook her head. "We can't leave! I'm the medicine cat apprentice! I... I just can't leave RiverClan." She looked down at her paws. Hawkfrost shook his head too.

"Sorry, we can't go away. The clan needs us." He mewed. Their mother nodded, althought Hawkfrost could see pain in her eyes. Then he stood up and walked away; Mothwing and Sasha were gossiping, besides, Ivypool was waiting for him.

**Ivypool**

Since Ivypool was here, there were always some mice on the fresh-kill pile. Hawkfrost had already told her that it was rare, and RiverClan cats only hunted landprey in the greatest time of need. But today she wasn't lucky, so she had to grab a fish from the pile. But when she felt it's taste... how can RiverClan cats eat this?

When someone asked what she was doing, she replied she was waiting for Hawkfrost. Well, it's a good excuse, but if he won't come soon, she will look mousebrained.

"Hey, did you see Ivypool? She's a silver-tabby-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes. I can't see her, can you help me? She has prey with her, but definely not a fish…" Hawkfrost's mocking voice sounded next to her.  
>"Ha-ha-ha, very funny." Ivypool rolled her eyes. She knocked the fish to him. "Take the first bite."<br>"Oh no, kits and elders eat first." He replied with a grin on his face. He knew cats from other clans didn't really like fish. Most of them were disgusted only by the scent. The she-cat glared at Hawfrost, but she bent down to taste the prey. She almost spit it out. When she swallowed, she noticed Hawkfrost's eyes were watching her.  
>"You will get used to it after some time." he commented and took a bite too.<p>

After they finished the fish, they groomed themselves.

"Do you need help?" Hawkfrost laughed when she tried to reach her haunch with her tongue. Ivypool was angry she wasn't flexible enough to lick her haunch.  
>"No, thank you, I'm fine." she replied, accidently biting her tongue. "Ou!" she wailed.<br>"Are you okay?" the tom asked her.  
>"Yef, I'm okay" she responded.<br>"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to make her pronounce 's' again.  
>"I'm fine!" she growled. She knew the tom enjoyed the situation.<br>"Sure you don't need help?"  
>"Fure!" she hissed, letting him hear her pronunciation.<p>

"Let's go for a walk." Hawkfrost offered after some time. Ivypool shrugged. She was starting to wonder if they were still acting, or not.

"Is your tongue better now?" the tom asked.  
>"Better than ever!" she answered, puffing up her chest. Hawkfrost let out a laughter.<br>"If you're feeling cold and you're sure you aren't able to stand it, tell me, and then I can warm you up." Hawkfrost told her with faked seriousness.  
>"An emergency plan?" Ivypool asked with the same faked sternness.<br>"Kind of." The tom snickered.

"Looks like you are in a good mood this day." The she-cat declared with a smile. It was much easier to get on with him when he wasn't growling and rolling his eyes all the time.  
>"I had better days too" he replied. "And you know, it was <em>great<em> to watch you almost fall alseep during fishing. I had to catch you so you woudn't fall in the river!"  
>"That was just because you sent me on a midnight-patrol and a dawn-patrol on the same day and I barely had any sleep, you sadist!" she poked him as forceful as she could, but he only tilted a little bit, and she knew he was playing along.<br>"Oh, my dear Softpaw, I'm _so_ sorry!" he sighed dramatically. Then there was silence and they both stared at the grass beneath their paws.

**Squirrelpaw**

Squirrelpaw cuddled with Brambleclaw. The tom licked her between the ears and she purred. She looked away from him, staring at RiverClan's territory. It was really nice here, in the old forest. _I will miss this place so much_. she thought bitterly.

Somehow, one day she opened her eyes and wasn't in her den. She was with Feathertail, Stromfur, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw. At first she didn't understand what happened, but she didn't let show how shocked she was. The others would only ask what's wrong, and she couldn't answer that question. And she only thought it was a dream, but then it turned out it wasn't.

In the beginning, Brambleclaw was acting like… like he had been during their journey. Then he had changed too. He had awaken after her, and his eyes widened when he realized where he was. He had stared at her, and asked why she was so small. And what they were doing here, when they were supposed to be by the lake. And he also had called her Squirrelflight.

Then she had explained what she knew -after she had told him not to speak so loudly. If anyone else would have heard him...  
>The only thing they knew was that they remembered the things that happened until the great battle, but no one else did.<p>

Brambleclaw told her that after the battle, she disappeared, and nobody seemed to know what happened to her. Then he added, that nobody knew who 'Squirreflight' was, except for Ivypool and Dovewing. Moreover, her acts haven't been done by anyone else. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were known as loners, who were found by Leafpool. But not as the kits of two ThunderClan cats. And Brambleclaw also told her he had seen Ashfur...

Squirrelpaw wondered what that meant. Was this a dream? And if it was, why does it last so long? And feel so real? Did that mean she and Brambleclaw aren't known by their... former clanmates? Or were they now their 'to-be' clanmmates?  
>The flame-colored just didn't understand this. Was this reality? Had she false memories? Or did those things happen? But then why didn't anyone else notice...? Were there other cats, who remembered too, just didn't admit it?<br>Thousands of questions crossed her mind, but she didn't get any answers. Brambleclaw was just as confused as her.

Squirrelpaw heard voices and pricked her ears. Brambleclaw did the same thing.  
>"It's coming from RiverClan's territory." the tom mewed.<br>The apprentice nodded and narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better view of the owner of the voices. Two figures moved in the darkness, not close enough to the border to cross it. Her eyes widened as she recognized one of them  
>"It's Hawkfrost!" she said, a little bit too loud. What was <em>he<em> doing here? Or had he been here 'last time', too?

"Can you recognize the other cat?"  
>"I…" Squirrelpaw concentrated on the cats even more. "That's… impossible."<br>"I don't know any cat with the name 'Impossible'." Brambleclaw chuckled.

"It's… it's Ivypool!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, not believing her own eyes. How did she get here? Was she halucinating? Or was that another cat?  
>Brambleclaw stared at the other figure, then whispered.<br>"Yes, it's her." he confirmed.

They changed looks. Hawkfrost and Ivypool close to their border? Not good. She hadn't seen Hawkfrost since she had returned to the forest and now she worried he could remember. _B__ut I met him once! When Firestar chased Sasha away. He was alone there._ Suddenly it struck her. No, he hadn't been alone there. She had thought to see another cat in the distance, but she hadn't payed attention to it.

"Should we talk with them?" Squirrelpaw asked.  
>"And cross the border?"<br>"Don't you want to know why she's _alone _with Hawkfrost? What if he tries to hurt her? They tried to kill each other, after all!" the she-cat mewed.  
>"Alright. Let's hope Hawkfrost doesn't remember our 'great moments' together." Brambleclaw muttered.<p>

**Ivypool**

"Ivypool!" a voice called her name. Both warriors turned around to face the newcomer- no, the newcomer_s_. Hawkfrost's fur bristled.  
>"What are you doing on RiverClan's territory!?" he roared.<br>"We want to speak with you." one of them answered calmly. Hawkfrost let out a hiss.  
>"You will have time for that at the Gathering! And now get lost!" he yowled.<br>"Don't you allow us to speak with our clanmate?" the other cat asked impatiently.

Then both cats came closer, and Ivypool recognized Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. She saw Firestar a little time ago, so he must be Bramble_claw_, and examining her height, Squirreflight was only Squirrlel_paw_.

Ivypool stared at them for a few moments. They didn't cross the border. She wondered why they were so calm. When they called her their clanmate, she almost dropped her jaw. They remembered!

But so did Hawkfrost.

"Clanmate?!" the hot-headed tom repeated the word as if it was poison. His ears were flat, and he bared his teeth, hissing loudly. "She's _my_ clanmate and not yours, squirrel-eaters!" he hissed. His tail lashed back and forth, and he growled so loud it made Squirrelpaw flinch. Brambleclaw hissed and took a step towards him.  
>"Do you really want to have a fight?" he asked, threatening him with a glare.<p>

"Yes." Hawkfrost growled and leaped at him. Ivypool could barely get out of their way when they rolled on the ground. She didn't know who was who, she only saw a mass of fur. She heard loud hisses and growls, but she couldn't figure out what was happening.

Just a few moments passed, but when the toms divided, she could smell blood. Before Hawkfrost could attack again, she jumped in front of him. The tom let out a loud hiss, but she didn't move.

**Hawkfrost**

Hawkfrost growled at Ivypool again. "Get out of my way!"  
>The she-cat held his gaze.<br>"No. I don't want you to kill yourself or anyone else." She replied.  
>"I'm not going to kill myself, and at least if he killed me now then you were a witness and you could tell my clan what <em>really<em> happened!" he hissed, glaring at his half-brother.

"Could you two bear each other just for a few minutes?!" Squirelpaw snapped. "We have to discuss something important and we don't want to cause trouble-"  
>"You should have thought about that before you invaded into a rival clan's territory!" Hawkfrost grumbled.<p>

"You're the one who's on ThunderClan territyory now" Brambleclaw retorted, adding oil to the fire. The blue-eyed tom growled loudly, but before he could lung himself at him, Ivypool got in his way again. He let out a furious hiss, glaring at the smaller she-cat.  
>"Ivypool- "<br>"Calm down." she interruped him, touching his shoulder with her tail. "I'm going to talk with them, and they'll get lost, okay?"  
>"No!" Hawkfrost curled his lip, shaking her tail off. The she-cat sighed.<p>

"Please! It would only last a moment." _Do you really think you can get anything from me with a 'please'?_  
>"But you'd be outnumbered." Hawkfrost pointed out, just to say an argument. But Ivypool didn't give up so easy.<br>"And if I talked with Squirrelpaw, and you stayed here with Brambleclaw?"  
>"If that happens then someone is going to die." the tom replied menacingly, his voice filled with hatred.<p>

"Okay. Then we'll both stay here and they tell me what they want. Either they want you to hear it or not." she mewed, and Hawkfrost gave her a nod.  
>"That's okay." he muttered. "As long as I can annoy you as much as I want." he added loudly enough for the two other cats to hear.<p>

The silver tabby she-cat glared at him before turning to the ThunderClan cats. "Alright. I will talk to you, but Hawkfrost stays." she explained. Bramblecaw let out a frustrated moan, but Squirrelpaw murmured something to him, and then he stayed silent.  
>"Alright. Just don't start fighting again, okay? I know you don't like each other, but you should be able to stand the other's presence for a little time!" she mewed.<p>

Hawkfrost repressed a snarl. _Is she really that fishbrained? I hate him with all my heart and then she says she knew we didn't like each other! Does she think Firestar and Tigerstar could bear each other's presence for more than a half heartbeat?_ He almost hissed at her._ If I started to fight again, these two couldn't stop me!_ He thought, looking from Squirrelpaw to Ivypool.

Of course, Ivypool had trained in the Dark Forest, but that didn't mean she was able to beat him. Hollyleaf died _instead_ of her, in fact. And Squirrelpaw was just an apprentice.  
>"Fine." he said after some time, glaring at his half-brother again. He rolled his eyes, growling a 'Same for me'.<br>"Great!" The flame-colored she-cat relaxed.  
>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ivypool asked politely. Hawkfrost sighed mentally.<p>

This is going to be boring.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ivypool**

"Well, we wanted to ask if you knew how... this happened,…" Squirrelpaw explained, spreading her fore-feet, probably referring to being back in the old forest. "...and, how you're a RiverClan-cat and not ThunderClan."  
>"Why would I know?" Ivypool asked her, confused. "Honestly, I have no idea."<p>

"Maybe you're a RiverClan-cat because you were born by the lake, and not here." Brambleclaw guessed.  
>"Is that what they wanted to know? Hmpf. Just a waste of time." Hawkfrost commented quietly.<br>"Okay, now we know nobody of us has any idea what happened." Ivypool declared, feeling hot beneath her coat. She wasn't used to talking to these cats like that. "What else did you want to know?"

"How well do you know what will happen in the next moons?" Squirrelpaw asked.  
>"Umm… I don't really know anything…" the silver tabby admitted.<br>"Then-" Squirrelpaw was interrupted by Hawkfrost.  
>"But <em>I<em> know what will happen. And why should she know about it, anyway? No other cat knows about the future, why should she?" The tabby snorted. "And Ivypool is a _RiverClan _cat, in case you hadn't noticed it. What will you do, sneak through ShadowClan's territory just to tell her what will happen by _Thunder_Clan?" Hawkfrost demanded.

"She will be prepared. And at least I'm sure I'm not going to slice her troath open." Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. Hawkfrost growled loudly.  
>"I don't need your help, Squirrelpaw. I can take care of myself, and Hawkfrost is here too." Ivypool mewed. The apprentice gave her a dark look. Brambleclaw's jaw dropped open for a heartbeat.<br>"You choose Hawkfrost, a_ Dark Forest cat_, the cat who tried to kill you, over your clanmates?" she sounded as if she expected something else.  
>"<em>Hawkfrost<em> is my clanmate now!" the silver tabby replied, trying to stay calm. "He's okay, for his level, believe me. And _yes_, I'm choosing him over you."

"But why?" Squirrelpaw protested with a little wail.  
>"Oh my, no need to fight over me like that." Hawkfrost cut in, his voice amused. Ivypool couldn't repress a snicker.<br>"Shut up, you aren't worth a mouse's tail!" Squirrelpaw hissed at him. The blue-eyed tom let out a growl.  
>"You expect me <em>not<em> to attack you and your precious 'friend' there when you are in _my_ territory, and you're insulting me? I'm doing a favour for you right now!" he spat, unsheathing his claws and growling menacingly. The flame-colored she-cat stared at him for a moment.  
>"Yes. Thank you for that." she said with a blank emotion. She knew too well that they were both on their own territories. But if she reminded the tom about that, he would only get madder.<p>

"…Hawkfrost?" Brambleclaw asked,  
>"What, mange-pelt?!" the tom hissed.<br>"So you remember Ivypool?"  
>Ivypool stared at her former leader. Couldn't he tell?<br>Hawkfrost raised both eyebrows.  
>"Don't tell me you're not sure about that. Then you're more stupid than I thought." he said slowly, as if wanting to prove he couldn't understand his words. His half-borther glared.<br>"It is possible that you only remember me and Squirrelpaw, but not her." the amber-eyed tom mewed. Ivypool blinked. He had a point.

"Are there any other cats who remember in ThunderClan?" she asked. Squirrelpaw shook her head.  
>"It looks like we're the only ones, but that can change later. What's up with RiverClan?"<br>"I'm sorry to inform you, but you only have us." Hawkfrost told her with a smirk. Brambleclaw smiled back at him.  
>"And you only have us. I hope you're just as <em>happy,<em> as I am!" he said, and Ivypool almost flinched at his faked happy tone. It was obvious he hated Hawkfrost, so obvious it made her wonder why they hated each other so much.

"Stop arguing like two kits." she said, but her voice was frightened. "Did you think about the reason we are here and not someone else? And if we're here and remember the battle, then what should we do with that knowledge? Do you think that StarClan has to do something with this?" she asked. She didn't know how the others would react, but she had these questions on her mind for a time now.  
>Hawkfrost turned his attention to her. His icy eyes were dark.<br>"Don't you dare tell me I was sent on a 'quest' by _StarClan."_ he whispered, his voice more threatening than ever.  
>Squirrelpaw cut in.<br>"That doesn't make sense. You're a Dark Forest cat. It has to be something else." she said.  
>"But what?" Brambleclaw twitched his ears. Nobody gave him an answer.<p>

"It's late." Hawkfrost mewed after the silence that followed his half-borther's question.  
>"We should go back! It's so cold I'm freezing! I don't want to get sick." Ivypool agreed.<p>

That was the very first occasion they all agreed.

"I hope nobody will notice their scents tomorrow. We'd be in trouble if they knew we didn't chase these intruders away." Hawkfrost said after they both lay down in their nests. Ivypool murmured a 'Mhm' as an answer. She was exhausted.

**Hawkfrost**

Hawkfrost awoke when it was sun-high. He yawned and stretched his limbs, not caring to be quiet and not to wake Ivypool, who was sleeping next to him. She moaned.  
>"Stoneheart…"<br>"Softpaw…" he muttered back. The she-cat moaned again, though she didn't respond. Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked her. She still didn't answer. He nudged her softly with a paw, but nothing happened. <em>She fell asleep? Impossible.<em> Hawkfrost thought. Her breaths were unequal, she couldn't be asleep, only if…

"Hawkfrost?" Ivypool's voice was quiet and weak. "How late is it?"  
>"Sun-high."<br>"Sure?" she asked.  
>"If it's not sun-high then I'm a StarClan-cat." Hawkfrost replied. The she-cat chuckled quietly. She curled into a tight ball.<br>"Hey! Don't sleep, Mistyfoot will kill us if we don't make ourselves useful!" he mewed, and nudged her again. Then he rested his paw on her body. He was surprised at how warm it was. Now he remembered she complained about the cold last night. Maybe she was ill? No, she was _definitely_ ill.  
>"I'll get Mudfur. I'll be back in a moment." Hawkfrost told Ivypool and left.<p>

"Hawkfrost! Wow, you managed to wake up! You really outdid yourself today!" Mistyfoot commented when she spotted him. Hawkfrost forced himself not to growl or hiss.  
>"Yeah, I know." he replied, staying as calm as he could. "Is Mudfur here?" he asked.<br>"If you think you can go and collect herbs instead of collecting material for the nests, you're wrong." the she-cat declared.

Now Hawkfrost couldn't repress his rage.  
>"How great! I feel honored you don't allow me to tell the medicine cat my friend is ill!" he hissed, flattening his ears. The deputy gave him an apologetic look.<br>"Maybe if you had started with that, then…"  
>"Maybe if you hadn't been busy insulting me then you would have listened!" he growled under his breath, not hearing the second part of her sentence. He simply ignored her and entered the medicine cat's den.<p>

"Mudfur!" he called.  
>"Hawkfrost, what is it?" Mothwing asked.<br>"Where's Mudfur?" Hawkfrost wanted to know.  
>"Collecting herbs." his sister replied. "What's wrong?"<br>"Ivypool. She's ill." he explained. He led his sister to his clanmate.

"Ivypool?"  
>"She's asleep."<br>"What did you two do last night? Did she fall in the river, or what?" Mothwing asked.  
>"We went for a walk, but we stayed for too much time." Hawkfrost answered.<br>"You should reduce the number of these walks." the she-cat commented. "Ivypool hasn't got a thick fur like you." she mewed.  
>"A lecture <em>after<em> the wrong move isn't quite helpful, dear sister." Hawkfrost told her. The brown she-cat rolled her eyes and awakened Ivypool. The silver tabby growled.  
>"Leave me alone, Hawkfrost!"<br>"Sorry Ivypool. I'm Mothwing, by the way. Hawkfrost told me to come." she explained, checking her body temperature.

"You should come to the medicine den." Mothwing told her. Ivypool's tired eyes were narrowed.  
>"Okay." she said and struggled to sit up. She breathed heavily, as if it was the most difficult thing to do. Hawkfrost sighed. He knew he had to help her.<br>"Come, lean against my shoulder." he offered. The she-cat gave him a grateful look.  
>"Thanks." she mewed. With his help she could make it to Mudfur's den, even if they needed 5 minutes for that. Ivypool was exhausted.<p>

The silver tabby let herself fall down in the closest nest. She panted intensely, and Hawkfrost felt a little rush of guilt. It was his fault she was so sick.  
>"She has fever." Mothwing diagnosed. "We will need…" she muttered quietly to herself, sorting out the herbs she needed.<p>

Ivypool slowly calmed down. She lay her head on her paws and fell asleep almost immediately.  
>"Do I get infected if I touch her?" Hawkfrost asked from his sister.<br>"I guess not." she answered. The tom sat down next to her nest.  
>"She's not going to die, is she?" he asked, suddenly not wanting to loose her. If she died now, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw would tear him to shreds.<br>"No, surely not. But if -for example- Leopardstar decided to move the whole clan to another place, she would need help to walk and breaks to calm down. You've seen how exhausted she got only from walking a few meters, with _help_."

Hawkfrost stared at Ivypool for minutes, then Mothwing touched his shoulder with her tail.  
>"You should go and catch something for her. You know, you could catch a mouse and that would make her happy. That's her favourite type of prey, if I remember it right."<br>"Ye-yes, that's her favourite." Hawkfrost stammered. He blinked, not understanding his sudden stumble.

"She should like fishes, not mice."  
>"But that makes her unique." the tom told her.<br>"Then why don't go and catch something for your _love_?" Mothwing whispered, her voice slightly mocking.  
>"She-she isn't- I don't like her that way!" Hawkfrost mewed hastily, ears burning with embarrassment.<br>"Okay." Mothwing shrugged. "But you know Mistyfoot would like if you actually did something." she smiled.  
>Hawkfrost sighed. "Alright. See you later." He mewed and left the den.<p>

**Ivypool**

Ivypool awoke when someone nudged her softly. She blinked at Mothwing.  
>"Wha'?" she asked.<br>"Eat these herbs. You will feel better." she mewed, then left her alone in the den. Ivypool sighed and did as she was told.

She heard pawsteps and Stormfur entered the small den.  
>"Hey Ivypool! Mistyfoot told me you're sick." he mewed. "Are you hungry?" he asked.<br>"Yes." the she-cat replied curtly. She was so tired she had barely any energy to speak. The tom turned and moments later he dropped a fish in front of her paws. Ivypool stared at it for moments. _A fish? Wow._ she thought. She didn't like fish. The smell made her feel disgusted. Stormfur didn't seem to notice that, and he lay down next to her nest.  
>"Where did you leave Hawkfrost?" he asked and turned his head as if he was expecting the tom to appear.<br>"I guess he's out hunting." Ivypool mewed between two yawns. If he expected they could jabber all day long, he was wrong.  
>"Then he's not going to disturb us." Stormfur mewed. Ivypool was wide awake now.<br>"What do you mean?" she asked him, giving him a cold stare. The tom smiled at her and moved closer. Ivypool growled at him, but he didn't stop until he was so close to her their pelts brushed. The she-cat's fur bristled and she let out a wail.  
>"Leave me alone!"<br>"Shhh, no need to get frightened." Stormfur breathed in her ear. "Tell me Ivypool, do you like Hawkfrost?" he asked. Ivypool stared at him horrified.  
>"Maybe I do, maybe not." she hissed. She wanted to move away from him, but she had so few energy, she was forcing herself right now to stay awake.<p>

"Give me a straight answer." Stormfur ordered.  
>"And what if I don't?" Ivypool challenged. The tom smirked at her and leaned even more closer. The she-cat shut her eyes tight, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. <em>Just get lost!<em> she wailed silently.

Stormfur opened his mouth to speak again, but then the warmth of his body suddenly disappeared. Ivypool opened her eyes and saw Hawkfrost standing defensively in front of her. He hissed at Stormfur.  
>"How dare you hurt her, mange-breath?!" he hissed. "Get lost and I won't slice your throat open!" he said menacingly. She couldn't see Stormfur anymore, but she knew he was gone when Hawkfrost turned to her.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a sweet tone that made her smile.  
>"Yes." she sighed. "Thank you for saving me." she mewed.<br>"You're welcome." Hawkfrost replied. "He brought you a _fish_?" he snorted. "I brought you a mouse. It's still fresh. I caught it for you." Hawkfrost mewed and let the prey fall down in front of her paws.  
>"Thanks!" the she-cat exclaimed and ate it. She licked her lips when she finished.<br>"Are you still tired?" Hawfrost asked, sitting down next to her nest.  
>"Kind of." Ivypool yawned. She was glad the tom didn't move closer to her. She will need some personal space for a time.<p>

"You've never been so kind to me before." she mewed.  
>"Oh, don't get used to it! A moment after Mothwing says you're healthy, you're my target!" the tom told her.<br>"But until then I can enjoy the sweet and nice side of you!" Ivypool purred.  
>"I don't care about you!" Hawkfrost declared.<br>"Same for me, mousebrain!" she replied.  
>"It's fishbrain!" he retorted and tossed her with a paw. The she-cat moaned and did as if he hurt her.<p>

A brown tom entered the medicine cat's den. He had herbs in his mouth and an apprentice followed him, carrying even more herbs.  
>"Hello Mudfur, Reedpaw." Hawkfrost greeted them. After Mudfur lay down the herbs he turned to Ivypool.<br>"Thank you for your help, Reedpaw." He nodded at the apprentice. "What happened?" he asked.  
>"These two fishbrains went for a walk last night and Ivypool is ill now." Mothwing emerged. The tom sighed.<br>"Did you already give her some herbs?" he asked his apprentice. The golden she-cat nodded.

An other cat entered the den. She was the spotted she-cat.  
>"I've heard Ivypool is sick." she said as a greeting. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes.<br>"Leopardstar, did you call a meeting in the medicine den? I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the clan suddenly wanted to visit Ivypool." he muttered, but not quiet enough. The leader's whiskers twitched.  
>"No, I didn't call a meeting, Hawkfrost. But I've seen that scene with Stormfur. What happened?" she asked the tom.<br>"Stormfur bullied Ivypool." Hawkfrost mewed so quietly neither Mothwing nor Mudfur could hear it.  
>"Really?" Leopardstar asked and looked at Ivypool, who nodded. "If he does anything else, tell me. He's been acting strange lately." the she-cat mewed then left.<p>

"Is she Leopardstar?" Ivypool asked. "I've heard she wasn't the friendliest cat."  
>"Yeah, it was her. But we are his clanmates, and Leopardstar isn't a big fan of the other clans." Hawkfrost explained.<br>"Aham. And why did you dare to say something like that to her? If I said the same to Firestar he would have let me clean the elder's den!"  
>"Oh, Leopardstar was my mentor." Hawkfrost mewed proudly.<br>"Really?! That's cool!" Ivypool exclaimed. "And how was it? I mean, to be a leader's apprentice?" she asked curiously.  
>"It was... normal? I was only trained by her, you know."<br>"Oh. And did you have… did she taught you special moves or tricks? Or did you two go on a special mission? What did you usually do?" Ivypool asked.  
>"Special moves?" Hawkfrost chuckled. "Maybe there were some, I don't know- I mean, I can't remember." he mewed.<br>"Hawkfrost!" a yowl sounded. The tom cursed quietly.  
>"Mistyfoot. I need to go, bye!" he said and left.<p>

"You should sleep a little bit." Mudfur suggested.  
>"Not a bad idea!" Ivypool yawned. She closed her eyes and moments later she fell asleep.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ivypool**

Ivypool yawned, her eyes were still closed. She enjoyed lying here, relaxing…

"So, Softpaw, will you stand up by yourself, or should I help you?" a voice whispered to her.  
>"Leave me alone, Stoneheart, I want to sleep…" the she-cat moaned, turning to her other side. When she thought the owner of the voice would leave her alone, someone grabbed her scruff and tousled her.<p>

Ivypool hissed. "Hawkfrost, stop it!"  
>"As you wish." he replied, letting her fall down. The she-cat quickly got to her paws and growled. The tom's unloving eyes examined her, then he shrugged like he didn't care.<br>"I warned you, so…"

Ivypool muttered something furiously, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. He really kept his promise. Ever since Mudfur had declared she was healthy enough to leave his den, he was annoying her. They also had a bigger argument than they ever had so far.

Hawkfrost touched her shoulder with his tail. "Oh, come on. If you slept for more time, you wouldn't have time to eat, and you would just complain to me." he growled, shoving a mouse to her paws.

"No fish?" she asked surprised. The tom's whiskers twitched. "Can you see a river here?" he retorted.

"Nevermind." Ivypool muttered. She took a bite, then handed the prey over to Hawkfrost, but he pushed it back. "I have already eaten. That's only for you." he told her.

"Clans, we are leaving!" one of the clan leaders yowled. Ivypool quickly swallowed the last part of the mouse, then followed the others outside.

"Hey Ivypool!" Stormfur mewed. He jumped to her, smiling embarrassed.  
>"Hello." the she-cat greeted him. <em>Get lost.<em>  
>"I only wanted to ask, if… I mean, would you like to travel with me?" he asked her.<br>"Are you kidding? I still remember what happened in Mudfur's den!" Ivypool growled.

"Yes, I know, and I'm really sorry…" he mewed awkwardly, and the she-cat wondered if he had an explanation for his behaviour.  
>"Sorry wins no battles." somebody snarled behind Ivypool. Hawkfrost appeared at her side, narrowing his icy eyes.<p>

"And Ivypool is traveling with _me_, anyways." he added. The she-cat forced herself not to glare at the tom. _I never said that!_ she spat mentally.  
>"Yes, I'm with Hawkfrost, sorry Stormfur." she mewed.<p>

The brown-tabby tom pushed her gently away from Stormfur. "I never said I would travel with you." Ivypool mewed to him when Stormfur wasn't in sight anymore.  
>"But you didn't say you wouldn't, either." Hawkfrost answered.<p>

"Well, then now-"  
>"Would you rather travel alone? Or with some <em>ThunderClan <em>cats?" he asked her. "I think I would be much better." he mewed expressionlessly.  
>"Why would you be? You tried to kill me…" she reminded him.<p>

"Yeah, but… you know me better than Stormfur, or not? And you couldn't talk to him about… I don't know, about your sister, for example. And-"  
>"Okay, okay, <em>okay<em>! I'll travel with you. We are 'best friends', anyways." she mewed. Hawkfrost grinned at her, his gaze was triumphant and satisfied.

**Hawkfrost**

"That's a thunderpath" Hawkfrost mewed to Ivypool.

"I suggest, the cats who were sent by StarClan should lead their clans. I will lead ThunderClan, Stormfur will lead RiverClan, Tawnypelt will lead ShadowClan and Crowpaw will lead WindClan." Brambleclaw's voice sounded firm.

Hawkfrost repressed a loud comment on his half-brother. _That_ _flea-brained, crow-food eating-_

"Halt!" he hissed when he saw that Ivypool jumped on the thunderpath. He grabbed her scruff and pulled her back violently. The monster's roaring made him flatten his ears.

"Are you blind? That monster almost hit you! Haven't you been taught to watch out?" he hissed. Ivypool's eyes were round like the full moon. "I-I-I… I'm s-sorry. Th-thank you for sa-saving me." she stammered. Her whole body was shaking with fear, and Hawkfrost sighed.

"Calm down. It's over now. Besides if you don't calm down and try again, then I will have to carry you. Do you want that?" he asked her. His voice was as unenthusiastic as possible.  
>"I-I'm okay now." she mewed embarrassed.<br>"Good."

Stormfur gave a sign, and the RiverClan cats ran fast across the thunderpath. Ivypool breathed heavily, Hawkfrost noticed. _She will need some time to recover from the shock._ he thought.

* * *

><p>He spotted Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw nearby. The flame-colored apprentice was pointing at a twoleg-thing and telling something to her sister.<p>

They already left the thunderpath, and Ivypool was now fresh and 'hyperactive' again. She jumped next to him, sat down, but then she stood up again, not being able to be still.

"Hey, Hawkfrost! When will we arrive? Will we have the next gathering in the new forest? Will Stormfur leave RiverClan? And-"  
>"Now, sit down and repeat your questions again so I can answer." he growled.<p>

The she-cat skipped back and forth, not listening. Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. _So_ y_ou have needless energy? Let me help you get rid of it! _he thought, stalking her.

He kept his claws sheathed, making sure he wouldn't scar her. It would be too hard to explain her wounds, moreover the medicine cats would have to waste time searching for herbs.

She let out a surprised _mew_ when he playfully nudged her side with his paw. Ivypool quickly turned around and leaped at him, striking his ear with a paw. Her bound was clumsy. She lost her balance and tilted against Hawkfrost's chest. Ivypool's fur was warm and silky, which distracted him for a heartbeat. But then he tackled her gingerly and pinned her down.

Because he was heavier and stronger, Ivypool couldn't free herself from his grip. She hissed frustrated. "I almost beat you!" she told him proudly.  
>"<em>Almost <em>isn't enough. But you can keep on trying."  
>"You should look out, because one day, I <em>will<em> beat you!"  
>"Ha! In your dreams!" Hawkfrost sneered.<p>

He gazed at her for a heartbeat, then he let her stand up. Ivypool did the same, and began to groom her pelt.

"We should go on, if we don't want to lose the clans." he mewed. The she-cat gave him a curt nod.

"Oh, you're here! I began to worry about you." Mothwing mewed when she noticed them. "We're going to sleep here." she said. "The leaders decided that every Clan will set two guards." she reported.

Ivypool nodded, and Hawkfrost guessed she was already tired. He found himself yawning too.

**Ivypool**

Ivypool turned to Hawkfrost. "I'll go and look for some material for a temporary nest." she told him.  
>"No need for that." Mothwing replied. "There's enough space for us all." she mewed and pointed at a nearby bush. She slipped throught a hole, Hawkfrost and Ivypool following her. There were two nests, a smaller and a bigger, that was big enough for two cats.<p>

"I had time and made nests for us. I was lucky! That ShadowClan fox-breath almost stole the whole thing in front of my nose! If I didn't warn him, we would have to sleep on the cold forestfloor." Mothwing purred. Ivypool narrowed her eyes. _Why is that big nest here? Did she make it for me and Hawkfrost? Or what...?_ she asked herself.

Before she could ask, she heard Hawfrost's whisper. "Don't even think I would share a nest with you! You'll use the small nest, and we will use the other one."

Ivypool rolled her eyes, but lay down in the small nest. A little time ago she had to swallow different herbs, because she had fever. Mothwing told her she wouldn't have any problems, but she shouldn't try to ignore if she felt cold.

She turned her head and saw Hawkfrost and Mothwing. The she-cat's breaths were slow and calm, she was already asleep. Her brother licked her between the ears and murmured something to her. Then he lay his head down too. Moments later he was asleep too._ Why is it that he's nice to her, and in the same time he is mean to me? _Ivypool wondered.

It was unusual, but again, Ivypool couldn't sleep. Her thoughts didn't want to shut up, and one was not letting her calm down.

_When Hawkfrost 'attacked' me... The first strange thing is that his claws were sheathed. Okay, that's unusual, but if we scarred each other, we both would have bad wounds. And how could we explain that? We're clanmates, moreover no one has any herbs. And Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were almost next to us!_

_And he was so cautius! He just... wasn't the same! He saved my life at the thunderpath. He came to help me when Stormfur asked me to travel with him. And that look he gave me when I agreed to travel with __him__ instead of Stormfur! What's gotten into him? Alright, he is still unfriendly and grumpy, but he __is__ different!_

Ivypool closed her eyes, ignoring her thoughts. She needed sleep, and she had time to think about these things later too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Mothwing**

A loud snore made Mothwing open her eyes. She glanced at Hawkfrost, who snore again, but this time quieter. Mothwing could just barely stop herself from letting out an amused purr. Her brother had curled his body around hers, and she began to be warm.

She turned her head to look at Ivypool. Her nest was only a half tail-length away from theirs. The moonlight enlightened the silver tabby's pelt, and Mothwing could see that she shivered. _What if she gets sick again? We don't have any herbs! Moreover, not even time to find any!_ Mothwing thought.

She got to her paws, and she heard a snort from Hawkfrost. She nudged Ivypool softly with a paw. "Ivypool? Ivypool wake up please." she whispered.  
>"I'm awake." she replied.<br>"You're cold, aren't you?" Mothwing asked. Ivypool nodded.

Mothwing turned back to Hawkfrost, who was still snoring. She poked him with a paw, and he opened his eyes.  
>"What is it?" he murmured.<br>"Ivypool's cold." Hawkfrost looked at the she-cat.  
>"And what should I do now? You're the medicine cat." he mewed.<p>

"I thought we could merge our nests, so it had space for us three. Ivypool could be in the middle, and we next to her, and we could heat her up that way." Mothwing mewed. She turned back to the small nest and started to scracth the moss towards the bigger nest. When she finished, she gazed at Ivypool.

"Lay down in the middle. Hawkfrost and I will rest next to you. You won't feel chilly anymore, and you probably won't get ill again." she mewed. Ivypool hesitated.  
>"Um... I..." she muttered something.<p>

Hawkfrost examined his paws, like he didn't hear anything. Mothwing hissed frustrated.  
>"What's your problem? You're friends, for StarClan's sake!" she growled, trying to sound confident when she pronounced StarClan's name. "Do you want to get sick? To walk exhausted, with fever, Ivypool? Because the leaders won't stop because of <em>one <em>cat! Hawkfrost, do you want her to hurt herself?"

"N-No of course not!" he replied. "It's just... ah, nevermind." he turned his icy stare to Ivypool. "Mind if I touch you?" he asked her with a stupid smile.  
>Ivypool's ears flattened. "Rather you than Stormfur." she whispered and lay down in the nest. Hawkfrost followed her slowly. Mothwing went up to him.<br>"Press your pelt close against hers. You'll warm her up that way. Don't be shy, she won't bite." she added when he gave her an angry look.

"How do you know?" he muttered, but then he cuddled up close to Ivypool. The she-cat squeaked quietly, but the tom ignored it and turned his head to the other side, avoiding to look at her. Mothwing copied her brother.

"If something isn't alright, then wake me." she whispered to the silver-tabby she-cat. Ivypool gave her a curt nod.

**Hawkfrost's POV**

_And... I still can't sleep._

Hawkfrost wanted to growl. Why did Mothwing have to come up with a stupid idea like that?

Ivypool's pelt was as cold as ice, he had to admit that. But it was silky too, and that drove him crazy. His thoughts were confusing, and he couldn't sleep. He could tell that Ivypool couldn't sleep either. Mothwing's breaths were rythmical, but hers were unequal.

He turned his head slightly to her, and he saw Ivypool stare in front of herself. She noticed his move, and she tilted her head to look at him, but Hawkfrost quickly turned away.

He heard a murmur from her, but nothing else. He also noticed that she didn't really move her body, except for her head.  
>"Hawkfrost? Are you awake, too?" she whispered.<br>"Yeah." he whispered back.  
>"So you can't sleep either, huh?"<br>"I just said that."  
>"Why do you have to be so unfriendly all the time? I'm only tired, that's why I repeated that mouse-brained question. I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Did you never have that feeling?"<p>

"It's still fishbrained. And no."  
>"You're still awake." Ivypool pointed out.<br>Hawkfrost turned his head to her.  
>"You know, I'm not used to sharing a nest with a ThunderClan cat!" he growled.<br>"Do you think I am?" she retorted. Her voice sounded like she was confused, but her eyes told him something else.

"Haha. You act as if you didn't share your nest with a tom before." Ivypool's eyes widened.  
>"W-What do you mean?"<br>"You're kidding me, aren't you? You shared your nest with your mate, or not?"

"_Mate?!_ What... are you talking about?! I... I don't have a mate." she muttered. "Are you feeling alright? Speaking nonsense is one of the side-effects of being mousebrained! Should I wake Mothwing?" her eyes reflected faked worry. She purred amused when Hawkfrost glared at her.  
>"Honestly, Hawkfrost! What or who did you give that silly idea?" she asked him.<p>

"Uh... no one. I thought you died twice, like me. And I didn't think that you died a half moon later, so..."  
>Ivypool shook her head. "No, I didn't die. It all begun two sunrises after the battle. Squirrelflight disappeared first, but when I asked Sandstorm or Leafpool about her, they looked at me as if I was gone mad!"<p>

"You mean everyone acted as if she never existed?"  
>"Well, not everyone. Bramblestar knew, for exam-"<br>"Bramble_star_?!" Hawkfrost repeated. That fox-breath became a _leader_?! That traitor didn't even deserve that!

"Y-Yes. But now I guess he's counted as a young, unexperienced warrior."  
>Hawkfrost only growled. "So that was the reason he thought he had the right to command me. I guess Squirrelflight is simply... I rather not say anything." he mewed.<p>

Ivypool didn't respond, but Hawkfrost heard how she took a breath.  
>"Hawkfrost?"<br>"What?"  
>"Can I ask you a question?"<br>"Spit it out finally."  
>"Why didn't you let that monster crush me?"<p>

"Because some cats were in sight. How would it look if I let my 'best friend' die? Or watch her die? The second is, you know, everyone thinks I care about you. Have you got an idea how hard it is to fake that I'm upset about your death? Third is, if the other clans see you... well, lying dead on the road, we'd never make it across that stupid thunderpath."

These were only excuses, of course. Truth was, he had no idea why he saved her.

Maybe because she was the only one he could talk to about... about _anything_. And he had to admit that the only reason he didn't have a real quarrel with any of the ThunderClan cats was Ivypool.

She didn't know how he died, nor did she know who killed him, and the 'mighty' Bramble_star_ didn't say anything about it, of course! The ThunderClan cats surely didn't want to ruin Ivypool's opinion on the tom.

"And all that crossed your mind in a heartbeat?" Ivypool demanded.  
>"What do you want to hear then?! That you're the love of my life and I couldn't bear losing you?!" Hawkfrost sneered, twitching his tail angrily. The she-cat giggled.<p>

"If I was in love with you..."  
>"But you're not. And I don't mind if it stays that way."<br>"Me neither!" Ivypool muttered.

She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.

**Ivypool**

Ivypool opened her eyes when she shivered. Mothwing already left, Hawkfrost was still snoring next to her.

"Is he still asleep?" Mothwing's voice sounded from outside.  
>"Yeah." Ivypool replied curtly.<br>"Oh. Well, I'll go and meet the other medicine cats, if he needed me."

Hawkfrost snorted, and Ivypool moved away from him, turning on her back. The tom, however, turned too. He rubbed his muzzle against her neck and purred.

"H-Hawkfrost! W-What are you doing?" Ivypool squeaked. Hawkfrost's head shot up, and he looked at her confused.  
>"Er... I thought you were Mothwing." he mewed.<br>"I'm obviously not Mothwing. And we also talked last night, how could you forget I was sleeping next to you?"

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes. "Don't expect me saying 'I'm sorry' for making you embarrassed."  
>"Can't you do anything but speak nonsense, Stoneheart? I suggest you to talk to your sister, because it is possible that you're colorblind. Or just simply mousebrained."<br>"Hey, it's still morning! And I'm surely not colorblind! Mothwing's pelt is brown, you're a silver tabby, but you know it's hard to tell when my eyes are closed!" he grumbled. "And it's _still_ fishbrained." he added.

"You have a nose too, mousebrain." she said to mock him.  
>Hawkfrost growled.<br>"Don't tell Mothwing about this." he mewed after some time.

"Why not?"  
>The tom snarled. "Because she'll think I like you more than a friend does."<br>"You don't even like me as a friend." Ivypool retorted.  
>"But she thinks I do."<p>

"Why would I lie for _you_?" Ivypool hissed.  
>"Because you promised you would act as if we were <em>friends<em>!" Hawkfrost jumped to his paws. "Don't you _dare_ break that promise!" he hissed. His eyes were menaceful and filled with anger. His fur also started to bristle up.

"Calm down, for StarClan's sake! I didn't say I would betray you. I just wondered, okay?" Ivypool growled, surprised how much the promise meant to the tom.  
>Hawkfrost's fur began to lay down, and he turned.<p>

"Hey! Where are you going?"  
>"Hunting. Wanna come too?" he twitched an ear.<br>"Of course!" Ivypool followed him.

* * *

><p>Ivypool noticed a mouse nearby. Before she could do anything, Hawkfrost crouched down and stalked forwards. The she-cat examined his movements.<p>

_He's almost as good as a ThunderClan cat, _she thought. The tom leaped at the prey, and a moment later the mouse was dead. He turned around to her with the mouse in his mouth.

"I'll give this to one of the queens. We'll surely get more prey, and then we can share." he mewed after he buried the mouse. Ivypool tilted her head. She didn't know RiverClan cats also buried their prey.  
>"I'll go that way, you take an other one. We'll probably catch more prey alone." the tom suggested and left. Ivypool spotted a starling. She crouched down, jumped and catched it. She buried it like Hawkfrost did and looked for more prey.<p>

She scented the air, but didn't find anything. When she wanted to take another way, she heard a quiet sound. It was coming from the direction where Hawkfrost left. Was he hurt?

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Hurt, of course." she repeated the sentence sarcastically. But after a time she searched for him.

She followed his scent trail and soon she saw the tom. Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were there too.

"Hey! What happened?" she asked Hawkfrost.  
>"Nothing special. Just a dog." he replied. <em>Just a dog! Yeah, nothing special... Don't you think you could've died?<em> Ivypool almost mewed.

"Haven't you got something better to do, mange-pelt?" Squirrelpaw murmured, not quiet enough. Hawkfrost growled.  
>"Thank you for reminding me!" he sneered and turned. Ivypool followed him.<p>

She heard him curse Squirrelpaw. "That fishbrained idiot... I'm really sorry 'Firestar the second' for not letting that dog shred your fish-brained sister into pieces! Shut up and think instead! Or maybe learn to fight and... grr!"  
>Ivypool nudged him with a paw. "Let's get that mouse. I'm sure the queens will be grateful for that" she mewed to him.<p>

Hawkfrost muttered one last curse and then added a quiet 'Alright'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hawkfrost**

"Do we really need to climb _that_?" Ivypool asked him when she saw the mountain peak.  
>"Yes." he asnwered.<br>"How great." she murmured.  
>"Hey, if you fall, I'll catch you. Or if you don't have enough energy then I'll carry you. I don't care how, but you will surely survive this journey." Hawkfrost reassured her.<p>

Ivypool gave him a surprised look. "O-Okay, thanks." she muttered.  
>The tom twitched an ear, signing that he heard her. "You should go first." he mewed.<br>"Shouldn't you go first? Then you can warn me if… if something is in the way…" Ivypool mewed.  
>"If you go in front of me then I see you, and can help you easier. Besides, other cats are waiting."<p>

Ivypool muttered something, but did what he suggested. Her fur slightly brushed his when she walked past him, confusing the tom's thoughts again.

She took a careful step, but a few little stones rolled down, and she almost stumbled. Hawkfrost followed her.  
>"Watch out." he whispered to her.<br>"I'll try." she replied quietly.

A sunrise later they were still climbing. A ShadowClan apprentice walked in front of Ivypool.  
>"Hey. I'm Ivypool of RiverClan. Who are you?" the she-cat asked him friendly.<br>"I-I'm Smokepaw." the apprentice replied shyly. _Oh no. He's the Smokepaw who fell down._ Hawkfrost thought.

Russetfur turned around to him. "You shouldn't talk to these RiverClan warriors, Smokepaw!" she hissed. Then she turned back again.

Hawkfrost bit his lip. _What if Ivypool tries to help him_? _She could fall too_! He twitched his tail frustrated.

A strong breeze made him narrow his eyes. The silver she-cat in front of him flattened her ears and drew back, bumping into him. Her fur was soft, and Hawkfrost found himself closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. It was sweet, and somehow he longed for the silver tabby she-cat's closeness.

"S-Sorry!" Ivypool mewed, shaking him out of his thoughts. Suddenly he heard a desperate scream. A boulder cracked down, and Smokepaw could barely hold himself.

Russetfur tried to help him, but Ivypool was in the way. She snatched at him, but her paws rolled more rocks, and Smokepaw lost his grip. He fell.

The silver she-cat jumped too fast and intensive, she lurched. Hawkfrost bit her tail and dragged her back.

She hit the cliff, but she quickly got to her paws. Her eyes widened.  
>"He… he died?" she whispered, gazing at him like she didn't believe it.<br>"Yeah" he answered. The she-cat pouted and murmured something.

"We should go on. Cats behind us are waiting." he told her. Ivypool twitched an ear and continued to walk.

**Ivypool**

"Why are you so upset about that apprentice's death? He wasn't your clanmate." Hawkfrost mewed. Ivypool took a bite from the vole they were sharing.

"I don't care what Clan he was from. I don't like to witness death, especially when I could have saved him!"  
>"You didn't save him, and you couldn't do it, he would have fallen anyway. And complaining won't bring him back."<br>The she-cat growled at him as an answer.

Hawkfrost bent down to take a bite and Ivypool tried to push his head lower with a paw. He chuckled and let her do that, until his muzzle was a whisker-width away from the earth.

Ivypool tried to push him lower with two paws, but the tom only sneered. She could barely stop herself from biting his ear. Instead, she bit the vole's tail and pulled it to herself before Hawkfrost could take a bite.

"Hey!" he gave her a forceful clout on her ear. "Give it back!"  
>"No way! You will have to find someone else who is able to stand you!"<p>

"Ha-ha-ha, _very_ funny." Hawkfrost sounded annoyed. He pushed her aside. "Now let me eat something too!" he growled. Ivypool rolled her eyes.  
>"Mousebrained idiot." she murmured, loud enough for the tom to hear. He glared at her.<br>"Continue, and I'll sink my teeth into your throat, ThunderClan-crowfood!" he hissed.

"As you wish!" she growled, getting to her paws. The tom snarled, and rose to his full height too. He was taller than her, and Ivypool shivered, suddenly remembering he was much stronger.

"I never thought you wanted to end up like Hollyleaf." he growled menacingly.  
>"How do you know it's not <em>you<em> who will end up like her?" she hissed, unsheathing her claws. Her fur began to rise.  
>"We will see that!" Hawkfrost mewed tauntingly.<p>

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. Squirrelpaw jumped next to her and narrowed her eyes. "Are you really so mad that you want to start a fight with your 'clanmate'? Maybe you could kill her too!" she snarled at Hawkfrost. He bared his teeth.

"That would be too hard to explain." he declared. Squirrelpaw's fur bristled.  
>"Get lost! Mind your own business, Squirrelpaw! This has nothing to do with you! It's our problem, mine and Hawkfrost's!" Ivypool hissed.<br>"It will be mine if he hurts you! We're kin!"  
>"Nobody cares! Get. Lost. <em>Now<em>." Hawkfrost growled, taking a step towards her.

"And what if I don't?" Squirrelpaw demanded.  
>"Ivypool? Hawkfrost? Squirrelpaw? What's the problem?" Stormfur appeared. Squirrelpaw answered immediately.<br>"They had an argument." she told him.

"And that's something that has nothing to do with you!" Hawkfrost added.  
>"He's right, Squirrelpaw. We should leave them alone." Stormfur mewed.<br>"Are you serious? You want to leave these hot-headed mousebrains alone? They will hurt each other!" the she-cat argued.

Stormfur narrowed his eyes. "How would you know? They're not your clanmates."  
>"Umm… bu-but I heard… I mean, I… I…" Squirrelpaw became silent.<br>"She already saw us argue before, when she was at the border. And since none of us wanted to be quiet…" Hawkfrost shrugged.

Stormfur blinked. "Alright. But I still don't know why a cat from an other clan should care about this." he mewed to the apprentice.  
>"I don't want any other cat dead… we already lost Feathertail and that ShadowClan apprentice…"she pouted.<p>

Ivypool surpressed a growl. That lying crow-food! She glanced at Hawkfrost. He looked furious too, though she knew he was mad because of the two other cats. The tom turned his gaze to her, and their eyes met for a moment. Ivypool thought his expression changed when that happened, but they both looked quickly away.

_Why don't they just leave us alone? Squirrelpaw and Stormfur have nothing to do with this!,_ she thought.  
>"Hawkfrost? I'm sorry for calling you a fishbrained idiot." she mewed. The tom blinked surprised at her, but he quickly knew what she wanted to do.<br>"Sorry for hurting you." he said.

Stromfur's ears pricked and Squirrelpaw's gaze was surprised. Before they could say anything, Hawkfrost walked past them, signing her to follow him. Ivypool made sure to give Squirrelpaw a glare as she walked past her.

"It's unbelieveable what this fox-breath is doing!" Hawkfrost growled. Ivypool hesitated.  
>"At least none of us is dead." she said.<br>"I already said that would be too hard to explain."  
>"I know. And I have enough of Squirrelpaw too!" she murmured.<p>

"Was about time." the tom commented.  
>"Ha-ha-ha! <em>Really<em> funny." she repeated his words.  
>"I know." he told her with a smirk.<p>

"And when you said I would need to find someone who could stand me, were you serious?" he asked hastily.  
>"I only said it because I was mad at you."<br>"Then we can still travel together?"  
>"Yeah, I guess." she mumbled.<p>

Hawkfrost grinned. "Great." he mewed.

* * *

><p>"Hawkfrost?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"I wanted to ask if you ate anything from that vole." Ivypool mewed.<br>"I didn't eat anything this day." he replied like that wasn't anything strange.

"And are you feeling alright?"  
>"Yeah." the tom replied curtly. Ivypool rolled her eyes, growling angrily. Why couldn't he notice she was worried about him?<br>"No need to worry about me." he added when she growled.

* * *

><p>The cats stopped. It was already dark, nobody wanted to risk climbing any further. Hawkfrost suddenly appeared at Ivypool's side.<br>"Hello. I only wanted to say good night." he mewed a little bit shyly. The she-cat blinked more times, then shuffled awkwardly with her paws.  
>"I… I wanted to ask if you would share a nest with me…?" she mewed quietly to him.<p>

Hawkfrost's ears pricked and he seemed to be surprised. "Okay, if you want to." he said, narrowing his eyes.  
>"I only thought about what Mothwing said lately." she quickly explained. Did he narrow his eyes to hide his feelings, or to tell her she acted strangely?<p>

Hawkfrost nodded. "It's okay."

Ivypool felt hot beneath her pelt when Hawkfrost lay down next to her. He licked his chest a few times, then his gaze fixed her. The she-cat gave him a confused look.  
>"Why do you always wait for me to fall asleep?" she asked.<br>"Because you need to do that first."  
>"Why would I?"<br>The tom growled annoyed.  
>"Because I snore so loud you couldn't sleep for the whole night!" he grumbled.<br>"Oh." she answered curtly. "And what if we… I don't know, talked? It's still a little bit early and I'm not that tired." she lied.

Even though she still didn't really trust the tom, she thought he could be her friend. Maybe. _But Dovewing isn't here! Neither Whitewing, nor Blossomfall, nor Cinderheart, nor Birchfall, nor anyone else I could talk with! Squirrelpaw is annoying, and I don't really know what Brambleclaw's interests are. My family and my friends are gone! Moreover, now they are from a rival clan! The only one I can have a normal conversation with is Hawkfrost. We're clanmates, no one would suspect us if we spent time together._

Hawkfrost shrugged.  
>"What do you want to talk about?"<br>"Hmmm… for example, how would you name Squirrelpaw by her warriors ceremony?"  
>"Squirrelbrain. Isn't that obvious?" he grunted and the she-cat giggled.<p>

"Okay, that was a good one." she admitted.  
>"What name would you give her?" he asked.<br>"Um… hmm… maybe Squirrelclaw."  
>"Squirrel<em>claw<em>? That's a strange one." he commented.  
>"I think it's rather sarcastic. I mean, a squirrel's claws are small, and squirrels can only climb trees and run like a <em>coward.<em>" she mewed.

Hawkfrost smiled at her. "That's true. Squirrelpaw's tongue is sharper than her claws are."  
>"How do you know, did you two already meet in battle?"<br>"No, but I've seen her fight. That was one of the _worst_ experiences of my life!" he joked.

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. "Do you really hate her? She was your clanmate, after all…"  
>"She <em>was<em> my clanmate. _You_ are my clanmate now."  
>"But she's your kin."<br>"She's from a rival clan."  
>"She's still your kin."<br>"Brambleclaw is your kin, and you don't really like each other."

The tom growled loudly. "That's not the same."  
>"It is. He's your kin. In fact, he's your brother."<br>"_Half_-brother."  
>"What's the difference? How am I related to Squirrelflight? My mother's father's mother is the sister of her father. I don't think that's a so close kinship like yours and Brambleclaws."<p>

Hawkfrost hissed. "I don't care! Fine, you can hate Squirrelpaw if you want to, not my business anyways!"  
>"I didn't say anything bad! What did I do now that you're furious <em>again<em>?!"  
>The tom curled his lip and snarled.<br>"Brambleclaw." he simply answered.

"What's wrong with him?"  
>"Maybe that he's a traitor!" the tom hissed loudly, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the earth.<br>"Traitor?" Ivypool repeated. Instead of hissing too, she remained calm. "Why is he a traitor?" she asked him.

"He killed me."  
>"I know."<br>"How would you? You weren't there."  
>"I was."<br>"But I didn't mean… grr! Tell me Ivypool, why did you hate to go to the Dark Forest so much?"  
>"Maybe because you taught me how to kill my clanmates, lied to me, used me and-."<p>

"And because…" Hawkfrost interrupted."…it was dark and stinking and… I'd rather not continue. Now, could you imagine being there year after year? And you can never ever leave." he asked her. Ivypool's eyes widened. She never thought of that before. Thinking about being forever in that place until she faded away made her feel sick.

"No." she whispered. Hawkfrost nodded.  
>"And what would you do with the cat or cats who sent you there?" he asked. Ivypool hesitated. Someone who sent her to that horrible place?<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>Hawkfrost leaned closer.<br>"StarClan, the cat who killed you, the one who convinced you to do something that would guarantee you went to the Dark Forest…" he whispered.

Ivypool shut her eyes. _What would I do? Could I do anything? Why should I do anything?_ she asked herself.  
>"So?" the tom asked.<br>"I don't know." she whispered. "I mean, I couldn't do anything, could I?"  
>"And what's up with <em>revenge<em>?" he pronounced the word as if it was a good thing.

"R-Revenge? I… I don't know."  
>"If you had been a Dark Forest cat, you'd know." he growled.<br>"But how does this connect to Brambleclaw?"  
>"I already said it was him who killed me. Now, I think you heard that I died 'mysteriously' in ThunderClan's territory."<p>

"I think I heard something like that, yes."  
>"Well, I didn't die mysteriously. Brambleclaw killed me for the first time."<br>"Wha… _What_?!" Ivypool repeated.  
>"Do you understand now why I hate him so much? I trusted him, and then he got the idea to sink a stake into my throat." Hawkfrost growled. "Then he watched me bleed."<p>

The she-cat stared at him shocked. She only noticed now that he leaned even more closer to her.  
>"But don't tell those mange-pelts I told you." he whispered. His whiskers slightly brushed her cheek and her ears burned with embarrassment.<p>

They stared at each other for a long time. Their eyes met for a moment, but Ivypool looked quickly away.

"Shouldn't we sleep a little bit?" she asked quietly. Hawkfrost twitched an ear.  
>"Are you bored?"<br>"N-no, just tired." she stammered. The tom nodded.  
>"Okay."<p>

**Hawkfrost's POV**

Ivypool pressed close against him and Hawkfrost stared at her.  
>"It's so cold." she whispered.<br>"Yeah." he muttered.

Suddenly she shivered.  
>"Still cold?" Hawkfrost asked and leaned close.<br>"N-no, it's just… still strange to be so close to _you_" she murmured.  
>"So close to <em>me<em>?" the tom repeated.

Ivypool stared at her paws. "Y-yeah, kind of."  
>"Aham. And being close to any other tom <em>isn't<em> strange?" he asked.  
>"Well, sometimes it is." she replied. "And could I sleep please? I'm tired." she muttered.<p>

Hawkfrost wanted to growl, but then he only grumbled a 'yes'.

**A/N In this chapter Hawkfrost starts to like Ivypool, but she... she **_**is**_** attracted to him, but she doesn't let him (too) close. Except for that last part where they share a nest. Of course the 'it's cold' and 'Moth said bla bla bla' parts are only excuses to be close to the other. ^.^**

**In the last conversation Ivypool says it's strange to be so close to Hawkfrost, but that also could mean it's special. So when Hawkfrost asks if she's only feeling that way when she is close to **_**him,**_** she answers she had similar situations where she felt the same way. And Hawkfrost is jealous and angry, because 'why does she like someone else, too?!'. I mean Ivypool probably had some admirers in ThunderClan, e.g. Foxleap or Toadstep, idk. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ivypool**

Ivypool watched Hawkfrost as he swallowed the last piece of the mouse.  
>"Are you feeling better now?" she asked him.<br>"Yes." he grumbled. "But you should have eaten something too."  
>"You're bigger than me, you need more energy. Moreover you haven't eaten anything since yesterday."<br>"So?" he muttered.

Ivypool rolled her eyes. Suddenly the tom pricked his ears and gazed at the sky.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Eagle."  
>"That's bad news."<br>"Bad news for _you_. You're so small and light it could easily carry you away and eat you." Hawkfrost commented.  
>"I see you would like to get rid of me. But don't worry, I hate you too."<br>"Huh! I think you like to be with me."  
>"Pah! Why would I?"<br>"Every she-cat likes to be with the most handsome tom in the clans." he grinned.

"Why would you be any different?" he asked.  
>"I <em>am<em> different! I only like to be with you when you push yourself together and can bear a whole minute staying polite. You should flirt with those she-cats who want to be with you even when you're unfriendly." she suggested, though she wanted him to be with her.  
>"Those she-cats are not my type." Hawkfrost told her with a grunt.<br>"Who is it then?"  
>"Someone like you." he replied. Ivypool stared at him, completely embarrassed. She lowered her gaze from the tom's and glanced at her paws as if they were the most interesting things on the world.<p>

Then she heard a thud, and a moment later a squirrel fell in front of her paws. She looked at Hawkfrost.  
>"That's for you." he explained.<br>"But…"  
>"It's yours. The queens surely got enough food, and I caught it extra for you."<br>She bent down, sniffing the squirrel. Then she sunk her teeth into its flesh, enjoying the warmth.

When she finished, she remembered Hawkfrost was still there. She turned her head slightly to glance at him. His unique icy-blue eyes watched her.  
>"Thanks for the squirrel." she mewed, then licked a paw and drew it over her ear.<br>"You're welcome." the tom replied.

**Hawkfrost**

"So, are we going back to the others, or should we do something together?" Hawkfrost asked after some time.  
>"Hawkfrost! Ivypool! Come, we are going to visit the Tribe of Rushing Water!" Mothwing emerged.<p>

The she-cat followed her when his sister turned around, not waiting for an answer. Hawkfrost dropped behind, and sometimes he glanced at Ivypool, observing her beautiful silver-tabby-and-white pelt.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hawkfrost!" a voice greeted him. Hawkfrost growled annoyed.<br>"What do you want, Squirrlpaw?" he forced himself to sound only bored, and not to show how much he hated her.  
>"Is there a RiverClan-cat named Dovewing?" the she-cat asked.<br>"No. Why?"  
>"Because Brambleclaw said after… you know, I disappeared after the-"<br>"I know, Ivypool already told me about that."  
>"So, Brambleclaw said Ivypool and Dovewing remembered me."<br>"And?"  
>"Well, Ivypool and Brambleclaw remember the great battle too, so I guess Dovewing will remember as well."<br>"Wonderful. We already told you it's just me and Ivypool who remember. Is that everything you wanted to say? Because you could get lost, you know." Hawkfrost rolled his eyes.  
>"Actually… there is something I wanted to know…" Squirrelpaw confessed.<br>"Get on with it then!" Hawkfrost snapped.  
>"Okay, okay! Why did Ivypool train in the Dark Forest?" she asked. The tom blinked, not believing his ears.<br>"Just because." he growled.  
>"Oh. And what kind of relationship did you and her have?" the apprentice asked curiously.<br>"None of your business!" Hawkfrost answered, a bit too intently and quick. Squirrelpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me one thing: did you two like each other? Like… like-like?" the she-cat asked him.  
>"Why does it matter?"<br>"I… I need to know-" Squirrelpaw wailed, but before she could continue, Hawkfrost cut in:  
>"Okay, I'll tell you." He breathed in deeply. "It all started when Tigerstar said I had to choose an apprentice. I chose Ivypaw. I trained her for moons, and then she became a warrior…" he explained, sounding crestfallen. He gulped and continued: "The whole thing started at that time. She complained about something, and I conforted her-"<br>"What was that 'something' she was complaining about?" Squirrelpaw interrupted him.  
>"That doesn't matter. So, I comforted her, and then we… started to flirt. And we ended up cuddling." He smiled a little bit, as if he was enjoying the thought of the past. But inside he could only barely stop himself from laughing. "We started going out. But a half moon before the battle the big romance ended." He let out a deep sigh. Squirrelpaw looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.<br>"Thank you for telling me. But I don't understand one thing: if you were in love, why did you try to kill each other?"  
>"That's an other story." Hawkfrost replied. The apprentice nodded.<br>"Thanks again." she said and left.

When Hawkfrost was sure she couldn't hear him anymore, he burst out laughing.

**Ivypool**

"Hey Ivypool!"  
><em>Oh, how great. Just needed you to brighten my day,<em> Ivypool thought when Squirrelpaw emerged.  
>"Hey! Could we talk?" the apprentice asked in a rather cheerful tone.<br>"Hello. About what?" she asked. The apprentice tried to talk to her since they arrived at the Tribe. Now they already left them.  
>"I'm sorry for… you know, for 'interrupting' you and Hawkfrost." she mewed, shuffling awkwardly. "I really don't know what's gotten into me."<br>"That's okay. But I don't think Hawkfrost could forgive you so easily." Ivypool explained  
>"Ivypool… Hawkfrost told me about the two of you…" Squirrelpaw began cautiously.<br>"The two of us? H-how do you… What do you mean by that?"  
>"He told me you were in love with each other." the apprentice explained. Ivypool's ears pricked and she forced herself not to laugh. Hawkfrost could be so evil sometimes!<br>"He- he told you about it?" she stammered, playing along.  
>Squirrelpaw nodded. "Yes. Now I understand why you two have such a relationship." She looked at her warmly.<br>"O-okay. Now… please leave me alone." she mewed and left her there.

She turned her head in all directions, searching for Hawkfrost. They had to talk about this. Then she spotted him: he was talking with a brown tabby cat. With a brown tabby _she-cat_. Ivypool repressed a growl and slowly approached the two.

**Hawkfrost**

"…it's so horrible!" Swallowtail complained, pouting. She just told him her apprentice, Splashpaw had died. Hawkfrost forced himself to look just a _little_ _bit_ interested. Truth was, he didn't care what happened to Swallowtail. She wasn't the she-cat he was interested in.

He turned his head slightly away from her, not listening. He continued to nod, but he knew she wanted him to comfort her. But _he_ didn't want to comfort her. Suddenly he heard a little thud and he turned his head to the source of the sound.

"Ivypool! Are you okay?" he jumped to her. The she-cat had stumbled on a pointed stone.  
>"Yes, I'm alright." she replied, rosing to her full height. She flinched when she set her weight on her paw.<br>"No, you're not alright. You are hurt." he mewed and licked her hurting paw.  
>"It's bearable…" she began, but he didn't let her convince him.<br>"I'm not going to watch you struggle!" he told her. "Lean against me" he half ordered, half offered. Ivypool let out a little laughter and licked his chin. Hawkfrost's heart skipped a beat when she did that.  
>"Thanks" she mewed, leaning against him.<p>

Hawkfrost suddenly remembered Swallowtail, and he shot a glance at her. Her gaze was angry. But the tom knew it wasn't anger: it was jealousy. He didn't care, though: why should he do, anyways? That she liked him didn't mean he had to return her feelings!

"Hey Hawkfrost! Guess what! I talked to Squirrelpaw." Ivypool mewed. Hawkfrost forced himself not to grin.  
>"And what did she say?"<br>"Oh, nothing important. But she said you told her about our romance in the Dark Forest." the she-cat looked at him. "You can be such a mousebrain sometimes!" she burst out laughing and gave him a clout on his ear. Hawkfrost started laughing too.  
>"Admit that it was a great idea!" he poked her with a paw.<br>And they barely could stop laughing.

**A/N Updated! I had a long weekend because of May 1. :)**


	15. NOTE

HELLO

I know I haven't updated this story for a while... Well, I have to admit I was a 'bit' lazy. I will **continue** writing it, hopefully soon.

I planned to finish this during my summer holiday, but then I found the first books of not one, but TWO series in the bookstore, so you can guess what happened.

I always forget to react to your reviews (and I'm sorry for that), so:  
>I will update as soon as I can, and THANK YOU for all the encouraging words! :)<p> 


	16. Sorry

Well, hi.

I guess you already know what's coming next: I'm really sorry about it, but I'm quitting this story. I'm unfortunately not interested anymore. I feel so guilty for telling you I would continue, and then... well, not doing so. I had really believed it at that time.

I had a lot fun writing this story back then, but now I feel like I'm writing because I'm "forced to", and that's not cool. It's as if I was cooking, and I had forgotten the recipe and lost the ingredients halfway through. Something like that. I had already considered multiple times if I should quit, and I had never had the guts to do it, but now I know that I'm not going to continue writing my story anyway. I'm sorry.


End file.
